


Chasing Destiny

by Ravensoul93



Series: Chasing Destiny series [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, New Family, Pack Dynamics, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensoul93/pseuds/Ravensoul93
Summary: After tragedy hit her family hard back in Phoenix, Amy Williams comes to Santa Carla to live with her cousin Shelly in order to regain control over her life. On top of that one day someone from her old life suddenly moves to Santa Carla and things seem to turn south again. What she least expected was to find a place where she finally belongs, even if that means to never see the light of day again.
Series: Chasing Destiny series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Lightning only strikes once

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Lost Boys except my own characters and my ideas of the story. If I owned the Boys, none of them would have died in the end ;)

1986 – Santa Carla/California

‘Welcome to Santa Carla’ – The bus finally passed the sign announcing that she would soon reach her destination after an agonizing fifteen hour drive across the country. She couldn’t wait to get off the bus, it was too hot, too noisy and the guy next to her was way too sweaty.  
She hated to travel by public transportation. One would call her socially awkward, she preferred to state that she simply couldn’t stand most people anymore. She hadn’t always been like that, at least not up until a year ago.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1985 – Phoenix/Arizona

Lightning only strikes once or so they say. One thing Amy Williams had come to experience wasn’t necessarily true. She had always considered herself lucky. Lots of friends, straight A-student, a loving family and a great boyfriend. That was until shit hit the fan, there was no other word to describe the following events.

First her elder brother drowned in the lake behind his campus, because of some drunk fooling around with his new motorboat. He didn’t pay attention where he was going and hit a rock throwing him over board in the process. Her brother being a trained lifeguard didn’t hesitate and went straight into the lake. He managed to get the drunk out but got caught up in the anchors’ chain. By the time they cut him loose it was too late. ‘‘James Williams 24.3.1962 – 18.3.1985’. She could still hear her mother weeping as they put him six feet underground.

Not two month later her mother got diagnosed with breast cancer. Doctors immediately started treatment and it worked, she got better. Even if she didn’t die of cancer it was still a shock to all of them after just having lost James.

And then there was that night that change everything. Amy could still hear the screeching tires and feel the cold. It was early August and Amy and here parents were on their way back home from visiting her grandparents in Tucson. It had been close after nightfall, she didn’t recall what had happened exactly. She only remembered suddenly waking up from the sound of screeching tires and lights coming straight at them. Their car flipped over multiple times to finally come to rest on the roof. She had been hanging in her seat belts feeling numb for who knows how long until she was able to move.  
She had been calling out to her parents, only to realize at some point that her mother was already dead and her father nowhere to be seen. She had multiple cuts from the shattered glass and felt colder by the minute. When finally help arrived and they pulled her from the car wreck she was barely conscious. What she never forgot was her father lying next to the car, only a feet away from the passengers’ site, his arm still reaching for her mother with his last breath.

She had been in the hospital for over a month, barely talking. The people visiting were getting fewer and fewer. After being released from the hospital and moving in with her aunt things didn’t get better. She went to school, yes. But her grades went down dramatically. She pushed aside almost all of her friends. She broke up with her boyfriend, of whom she had been sure she would marry one day, after getting into constant fighting over her condition.  
She simply faded away. There were days she felt rather than a ghost than a human being. Everything had been taken from her. Finally her aunt put her into rehab after finding her in the tub with her wrists cut open. It wasn’t that she wanted to die necessarily, she just wanted to feel anything again. Truth is, she never felt more alive back then, than in that moment when life slowly drained out of her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1986 – Santa Carla/California

Amy took up her backpack when the bus finally came to a stop. She waited a bit longer to get off, not overly eager to be pushed by the other passengers. She waited patiently for the driver to unload her luggage, most of her stuff had already been moved to Shellys’ anyways.  
She left the station and stood in front of the building, letting her eyes wander around.

“Amy?” She turned around upon hearing the female voice behind her and spotted her cousin. She still looked the same as five years ago, only a bit more grown in certain places. Still light blond hair with a pixie cut, a delicate frame with well-proportioned assets and tanned skin.  
She nodded and was pulled into a hug that stood in contrast to the doll like girl in front of her.  
“Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you, girl. I love your hair and this whole dark vibe style.” She looked Amy over once more, her cousin really had changed.  
“It’s called gothic, Shell. You on the other hand still look like sprung from a fairy tale.” Amy smiled lightly, something that she still felt awkward about, but she was getting better,

“So how was your trip?” Shelly asked, picking up her luggage and shoving it into the back of her small car.  
“Well, you know… Sweaty people, no air conditioning inside the bus and the drive took us forever.” She rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh of relief when she cracked her neck.  
“Come on, hop on in. I got dinner ready, just need to heat it up. You will love the apartment. Did Julie show you the pictures I sent her? I hope she did…” Amy zoned out while her cousin kept talking. She was tired and just wanted to get to the apartment so that she could eat and finally sleep for a few hours.

o-0-o

“This is it, make yourself at home.” Shelly opened the door to her second floor apartment and stepped aside to let Amy in. It wasn’t much, but it was a home where the two girls would easily fit. She helped getting her luggage into her new room and let it rest there on the floor in front of the dresser.  
“Let’s eat. There is so much time left to unpack tomorrow.” She let herself be pulled to the kitchen and soon they were sitting at the table munching on some homemade pizza.  
“Hey Shelly. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it.” Her cousin set down her fork to grab her hand.  
“Don’t mention it. We are family after all. I am glad that I get to see more of you now. I am sure it is good for you to have a change of scenery. You will love it here in Santa Carla. Don’t stress yourself, it will all fall into place. Maybe not tomorrow but give it a couple of month and you will see that some of your spirit will come back.” Amy looked at Shelly and squeezed her hand back. She was right, after all that was why she was here. To take back control over her life, something she wasn’t able to do in Phoenix where she was haunted by memories.


	2. Working the nightshift

1987 – Santa Carla/California

I looked once again into the mirror. I hated the new uniform the diner wanted us to wear now. The salmon coloured waitress dress matched so well with my black hair with the red tips and my pale skin. I looked as convincing as if you’d put Morticia Addams into a tooth fairy costume.  
“Well… That’s a new one.” Shelly poked her head into my room and tried hard not to laugh. I gave her an annoyed glance before slipping out of the uniform.  
“Seriously, what was wrong with the old waitress outfit? You looked much better in that.” She continued and I agreed. Before today we were serving in a plane withe blouse and a mid-length black skirt. It looked good on everyone and now we were having that, thanks to Audrey.  
“If we have to wear this for long I fear I need a new job.” I stated overdramatically and put the awful peace of close neatly folded into my bag for tomorrow. My cousin let out a snort. We both knew I wouldn’t do that. Working in the diner was maybe not the best of jobs, but it paid the bills and we were able to actually save some money for hard times.

“Is Devin coming over later?” Shelly asked while walking towards the kitchen in front of me.  
“No. Actually I told him we were having a girls’ night since… Happy Birthday!” She looked at me taken aback for a second and then started smiling when I produced a little gift from behind the potato basket.  
“Oh Amy! You shouldn’t have!”, she exclaimed while hugging me.  
“You haven’t even opened it, Shell.” I grinned at her. I was very content with myself for she hadn’t suspected anything. I watched as she ripped the wrapping paper from the small box in excitement.  
“Oh… Thank you so much!!!” She hugged me again with tears welling up in her eyes. The box contained a pair of earrings. I made them myself, it was a little hobby of mine and she nearly caught me one evening.  
“It was Devins’ idea. He saw you looking at similar ones and I remembered us sharing a pair that looked almost like it when we were like five years old.” Shellys’ smile grew even wider.

“I love them. They look almost like they did on the old pictures. Oh Amy they must have cost you a small fortune.” I shook my head and continued smiling.  
“Don’t worry about it. I made them myself, so they really weren’t that expensive.” Her eyes grew wide while she tired putting them in.  
“I knew you were making small pieces of jewellery but I didn’t know you could pull up something like that. Your amazing, cousin!”

o-0-o

“Hey honey. You’re ready?” Devin stood in front of me and gave me a small kiss. I smiled lovingly and looked towards my cousin over my shoulder.  
“I’m leaving for work now. Want me to go get the groceries afterwards?” Shelly looked up from her breakfast and nodded.  
“That would be great. I don’t know how long I will be out since it is Carols’ last day before retirement. Hey there, Devin. Thank you for offering her a ride.” He nodded at her and I grabbed my bag so we could leave for the boardwalk.  
It was a short drive down to the beach and traffic was low since it was still early morning. I looked out the window and zoned out for a moment. I’ve been here now for about a year. When somebody would have seen me then and was looking at me now, they wouldn’t necessarily recognize me anymore. Sure my appearance hadn’t changed that much, I still wore a lot of black but my whole mental state had changed.

A year ago I was hardly ever smiling and mostly kept to myself. Sure I now was still different from the person I had been but I was actually happy. Moving to California was the right decision. It had helped to deal with the loss of my family. Around Christmas I even found someone I could open up to again.  
Devin had been very persistent as to getting to know me. He would come by the diner almost every day, sitting down in my section. First I brushed him off, time after time. I assumed it was just the same with him as with everybody else. Trying to get to know the new girl. An act of pity in a way. It was always the same with people when they learned why I was here. And I had hated the looks they gave me and whispered ‘poor girl’ when they thought I didn’t listen.  
But Devin had been different. He listened, really listened. He didn’t give me those ‘I am so sorry you poor thing’ eyes. I came to realize that he really wanted to know how I was feeling when he asked how I was doing. I was still in therapy when I was not working and it helped me a lot that he gave me time, tried to make me comfortable around him. We became friends and over time we grew pretty close. When I realized I had fallen for him, Shelly was happy for me.

Of course there were days I would feel like staying in bed and ignore the entire world, but even on those days Devin came through for me. And I was much better today. I smiled again. I laughed and joked around. I even made some friends here and I loved my colleagues.  
“You’re doing it again.” I hadn’t realized Devin pulling into the parking lot and was now looking at him.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to space out on you.” He smiled and gave me a small wink before releasing me with another kiss.  
“Take care, honey. I’ll be missing you.” I looked back at him and gave him my brightest smile.  
“You will only be gone for a week. It will be over in no time. Besides I still got Shelly and the girls.” He was leaving for Santa Monica this afternoon to help his grandparents repair the roof of their house.

I got off the truck and made my way from the parking lot to the far end of the boardwalk. At the ‘VideoMax’ I stopped and took a look whose shift it was. After seeing who was standing behind the counter I quickly got in.  
“Hey Maria. How are you doing?” The young woman looked up and smiled at me.  
“Hey there, Amy. The usual. What do you need, girl?” I put down the videos Devin had rented for the weekend.  
“I just wanted to drop by and give those back before going to work.” She winked at me and after some smalltalk I was on my way again. I really liked Maria, she was kind hearted and I had taken an instant liking to the girl. If it hadn’t been for Max, her boss, she probably wouldn’t be alive anymore, she once told me without wanting to go into detail.

I entered the diner through the entrance in the back, the front doors would be locked for another hour. I quickly changed into my uniform which I was still not comfortable with but there was nothing to do about it.  
“Hey Tina.” I greeted my colleague when I went to the front to help setting the tables for the day and refilling the paper towels.  
The older woman looked up. She had been standing at the counter brooding over something.  
“Thank god you are here!” I looked at her in confusion and asked what had happened.  
“Oh honey, you don’t know yet? Clare quit yesterday. Damn bitch decided she was being too good for wiping tables. Gave us quite the attitude before she finally left. The problem is I need somebody to take over her shifts. We would have someone applying for the daytime shift but who to move from day to nightshift? Do you have any idea who would be willing to switch and that on short notice as well?”

I had listened to her and was thinking for a moment. There was only one solution I could come up with.  
“Let me make a quick phone call. I’ll tell Shelly that I have to fill in. And then you give the new girl a call and tell her to come over as soon as possible so I can show her everything around here.” Tina looked at me with relief.  
“Oh, what would I do without you? I don’t remember how we managed around here before you came along. You’re such an angel.” She gave me a hug and I laughed softly.  
“Don’t mention it. We both know the others would never fill in and you are already working overtime.”

o-0-o

After giving Shelly the heads up about me working a double shift today I was in for a long day. Before her shift ended Tina asked me to take a quick break, because she wanted to talk to me for a second. So I asked Brittney to cover my tables for five minutes.  
“What is it Tina?” I asked sitting down next to her.  
“I know you can take care of yourself, kid. But I also know that you hardly ever where hear at the boardwalk after dark. Just promise me to be careful. There are some people that are best avoided. And ask one of the boys from the kitchen to give you a ride home until Devin is back from Santa Monica. There are already too many people missing in this town and I don’t want to see you being one of them.” I took her hand in mine and gave it a short squeeze.  
“I will be careful I promise. I already know to best avoid those Surf Nazis and the drug addicts.” She looked at me with intent.  
“It is not only them you should keep an eye out for. There is this biker gang. They call themselves the Lost Boys. Please stay away from them, they are nothing but trouble.” I felt a shiver run down my spine and promised her to be careful.

After getting back to my tables I didn’t think much about her words. It was quite busy this evening and neither of us girls was able to get much of a break.  
Nearing closing time it finally started to clear out around the diner and I started wiping some of my tables clean and put the chairs up. Upon hearing the bell I quickly made my way to the kitchen to pick up my last order. When I walked back to the front I noticed Alice standing at the counter with a slightly pale face. I put down the plates in front of the guest occupying one of my tables and walked back to her.  
“Are you all right? You look a bit pale.” She looked at me and nodded.  
“Yeah. I just hate it when they come in here. They make me uncomfortable.” She nodded towards one of her tables over at the window site. Sitting there were a bunch of teenagers, probably not much older than myself.

Among them was a girl with wavy dark curls and a gipsy like appearance and a little boy around eight years old. More striking were the two boys sitting opposite of them. Two blondes. One with wavy long hair and the other with curls that reached down over his back, but were cut short in the front.  
I didn’t know why but something inside me screamed to just stay clear of them. Even if they were laughing at some joke the little boy had made I couldn’t shake the feeling that they were as far from innocent as one could be.  
“Who are they? I have never seen them before?” I asked looking back at Alice.  
“They belong to this local motorcycle gang, calling themselves the Lost Boys. I rarely speak to them when they come here, they give me the creeps. They are in constant conflict with the Surf Nazis. Never have seen them during the day and they often have the girl and the boy with them. I don’t know why, I wouldn’t allow my kids to hang around those guys. Can I ask you a favour Amy? Would you care to clean out some of my tables? I’m afraid I will be busy with those troublemakers up until we close.”  
“Sure, let me take care of that. Just don’t let them get to you.” I gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing a crockery tub and making my way over to her abandoned tables to pick up the plates and glasses.

When coming near the booth occupied by the biker gang I felt uneasy. My stomach seemed to tighten even though they weren’t paying any attention to me cleaning up. I took a deep breath and tried telling myself that they were probably just a bunch of rebel kids with a bad reputation.  
I was almost done picking up the last used dishes when I lost my grip on the plates. They fell to the ground and burst with a loud resonating noise.  
“Shit!” I huffed and closed my eyes for a second. I went down to my knees feeling totally embarrassed as all remaining customers had been looking at me. I heard footsteps coming my way while I started picking up the larger pieces.

“Are you okay? You didn’t cut yourself, did you Amy?” Alice looked down at me with a concerned expression.  
“Other than my pride nothing got hurt.” I told her and she went to get a broom for the smaller fragments. Before looking back down I noticed two sets of eyes, one baby blue and one blue-green, still fixed on me. Letting my eyes dart to the floor I could hear them chuckle, to which I felt my cheeks heat up.  
After having picked up all the pieces I quickly retreated to the kitchen and was glad to see them gone when I returned. I kind of got what Alice had been talking about earlier, they made me feel on edge by just being there.

I was totally exhausted when finally got dropped off at our apartment. I took a quick shower and slumped down on the couch. I didn’t even manage to stay awake until Shelly came back home five minutes later.


	3. Here we go again

I put on my apron and got ready for another nightshift. Only three more days until Devin would return. It was the longest time we had spent apart so far.  
“Hey Amy. I got another favour to ask of you.” Tina slowly came towards me looking at me sheepishly.  
“What is it you need?” I asked with a slight grin on my face.  
“I was wondering if you and Brittney could take care of Alices’ tables as well. I sent her home because she wasn’t feeling too good.” I nodded.  
“I don’t mind covering her tables as well. It’s the middle of the week, how bad can it be?” Tina gave me another thankful smile. She had been asking if I got home okay all week and I reassured her that I was staying out of trouble. I also was glad that the bikers hadn’t been back to diner ever since.

After sunset the diner got a bit more crowded but nothing I couldn’t handle, even with two sections on my hands. I was carrying a large plate full of burgers to a table in Alices’ section. The table crowded with a bunch of hollering college students. Every other girl in my shift was sorry for me being the one to have to deal with them.  
I put down the plate in the middle of the table, ignoring the suggestive looks some of them were casting me. I had gotten pretty used to dealing with something like that since starting to work as a waitress. Just something that came with the job you simply learned to deal with.

“What can I get you to drink?” I asked. Their leader looked at everyone and then ordered some milkshakes for all of them. Upon returning to the kitchen I noticed familiar wavy blond hair in my peripheral vision but for now decided to ignore them even if my heartbeat was rising. When I returned with glasses and some pitchers full of milkshake I concentrated on not dropping anything and successfully reached the table.  
While setting down the pitchers I felt a hand on my behind and turned to look at the boys’ smug grin.  
“Cut it out, will you?” I shoved his hand away and finished. When I turned around I flinched because he touched me again while being cheered on by his friends. I turned around to reprimand him once more.

His hand was yanked away from me while I was still turning around. The blond biker with the baby blue eyes had taken a hold of his wrist and was now glaring at him.  
“The lady asked you to keep your paws to yourself, dickhead.” The college student and his friends looked at him but nobody tried to step up for their friend.  
“Now apologize for your inappropriate behaviour and don’t forget to tip your waitress later.”, the biker continued emphatically. I tried to keep a calm expression but inside I was more then on edge. I appreciated him stepping up for me but there were ten students and I didn’t see any of his friends.  
“I am sorry for my inappropriate behaviour, Miss.” The college boy said between gritted teeth and I quickly retreated to the counter with a nod.

I set down my serving plate and took a deep breath with my back to the customers. Slowly my heartbeat calmed down.  
“You need help with them again just let me know.” I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked up at the biker with a flushed face. He leaned against the counter next to me and cocked his head while looking at me. He honestly looked like belonging on stage with Twisted Sister instead of being in this diner.  
“You didn’t need to do that. But thanks.” I whispered and felt my pulse quicken when he flashed me a smile baring his teeth. Something about him was off, I just couldn’t say what was bothering me.  
“Yeah, I did. You…” he was cut off by an ice cold voice coming from the door.  
“Paul! Now.” The guy standing in the door had my heart stop for a second. Piercing blue eyes as cold as his voice were fixed on me and I had trouble breathing.  
“See you around, hot stuff.” Winking at me he left, though not without giving the college boys another warning gaze.

“What was that all about? I thought you were staying out of trouble, girl?” Tina had rushed to my side the second both bikers left. She was now giving me a sceptical look.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t know more than you do. One second college boy over there is pawing my butt, next thing I know Twisted Sister comes around and steps up for me. I can’t tell you why but something about those bikers is off. I wouldn’t mind if they didn’t come in here anymore.” I told her and rubbed her arm to calm her down.  
That seemed to do it and she stopped the worried expression.  
“Yeah, all of us could live without them coming in. I’ve dealt with some pretty awful men back in my days but those four boys, I don’t know. They make me want to turn around and leave for good.” I looked at her for a moment wondering who the fourth one was but quickly decided I didn’t even want to know.

Finally the college boys left, leaving me a tip of almost 50 bugs. Shaking my head I wanted to put the money in our ‘tip your waitress’ jar when Brittney caught my hand.  
“What are you doing, chica? Those bugs are only for you, the rest of us didn’t get their ass groped. So don’t make me threaten you into keeping that money.” I rolled my eyes at her and laughed while putting the money into the pocket of my dress.

o-0-o

I was getting out of my waitress dress, the incident from earlier almost forgotten. Changing back into my normal clothes was like coming home. I felt like myself again. I pulled up my black high-waisted skirt and slipped into my long sleeved mesh top and pulled the red crop top over it. With a sigh I let my hair fall down freely massaging my scalp.  
The ponytail I wore for work always made my skin itch after some time.  
“How long until your boyfriend gets back?” Tina asked with a smile when I slipped into my high heeled plateau boots.  
“Three more days.” I replied and she nodded.  
“One of the boys is taking you home I suppose.” I looked at her and shook my head.  
“It’s Shellys’ day off so I drove here by myself. Before you say anything, I am supposed to drop by the video shop. Maria got something for me and we will be driving home together.”

More or less relieved Tina let me go and I started to slowly walk down the boardwalk. It was amazing every time. All those bright lights, so many different people, the noise coming from the rides, children screaming… It almost got my head spinning.  
Leaving behind the rides the boardwalk was less packed and it was easier to pass by the shops. I could already see the bright neon sign pointing out the video shop.  
Something in the alley to my left caught my attention, I don’t remember what it was that made me cast a glance to my left. But it did and it made me stop dead in my tracks. Dumbfounded I stood there for god knows how long and couldn’t believe my eyes.  
“You got to be kidding me…” My voice sounded wrong, almost cracking with the tears welling up.  
The couple standing in the alleyway looked at me in shock. He had her hoisted up against the brick wall buried deep inside her. I just shook my head when I finally realized what was happening.

“Amy…” I looked in horror at him as he pulled out of the bleached blonde skinny bitch and quickly pulled up his denim jeans.  
“Don’t…” My voice was hoarse as I slowly backed away.  
“Amy it is not what it looks like. I…” I shook my head and felt the first tears fall down.  
“Don’t you dare say I love you! Not after everything I have been through. Get away from me!” I screamed at him and simply started running when he reached out for me. I hoped he didn’t follow me when I burst through the video shops’ front doors.  
I didn’t care who was there and who was looking at me. I knew what I had to look like. My eyes found Maria.

“Gosh, Amy, what happened?” Upon seeing my tears she started coming around the counter towards me.  
“Devin… he… alley… some skinny bitch…” I sobbed before my voice broke away and I burst into tears. I just didn’t give a damn at that moment, I could only feel my heart break.  
“That damn son of a bitch. I’m going to kill him.” Maria took me in her arms and pulled me towards the employees’ private room, abandoning the few customers who were still there.  
I was so caught up in my own nightmare that I didn’t see the bikers looking at me.

o-0-o

I hadn’t slept much that night. I had given Shelly a quick call, briefly filling her in what had happened and that I was crashing with Maria. After reassuring my cousin that I would be all right I had tried to somehow calm down.  
Even now I could hardly believe what happened yesterday. I couldn’t get the image of my boyfriend fucking the girl in the alley out of my head. Tina had repeatedly asked me if I would like to take the day off when I showed up with bloodshot eyes but I told her that I’d rather work.  
I busied myself with keeping the customers in my section happy and cleaning the empty tables for the next one to sit down. I was putting the used plates into the crockery tub and not really paying attention to my surroundings.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” His voice so close to my ear made me jump and I nearly dropped everything I was carrying.  
“Woah, easy, girl. Didn’t mean to scare you.”, he chuckled. He had steadied me by putting his arm around my waste and taking the tub from me. Still shaken I looked up at Twisted Sister for a second and then quickly pulled away. Upon seeing my eyes his smug smile had dropped.  
I noticed curly hair and ice eyes standing behind him, both paying close attention to us. I took the crockery tub back from the biker and dropped my head. Them I really didn’t need today.  
I wanted to turn away and bring the dishes into the kitchen but he wouldn’t have that. Before I could move he had caught my chin in his hand and lifted my head to look at him.  
“What happened to you? You don’t look to good.” All mockery had faded from his voice.  
“You and your friends can sit down over there, I’ll be there in a minute. I just need to clean this table first.” I once more pulled out of his grasp and left him standing there.

I paused for a second and leaned against the kitchen counter to breath.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, chica? I can always try to get them to leave.” I looked at José while he was preparing another burger.  
“No. I will somehow deal with it. But thank you.” I sighed and pushed off to return to my tables. The bikers now occupying on of my tables. I grabbed three menus and walked over, trying to ignore that all three of them were staring at me.  
“You know what you want or shall I leave you with the menu?” I tried to keep my voice steady, my body telling me once more to get away from them. Even if they haven’t given me one good reason to be afraid of them up to now.  
“Since you’re not on the menu…” Ice eyes smacked the curly one on the back of his head.  
“That would be one strawberry milkshake, two cokes and one double cheeseburger.” He replied while glaring at the boy he had just smacked.

I nodded and wrote down their order.  
“Amy?” I could feel my stomach drop and all blood seemed to drain from my face. I slowly turned around only to find Devin standing in front of me. What on earth did I do to deserve this?  
“What do you want, Devin?” I tried to hold back the tears, I was so far from ready to talk to him. Someone behind me cleared their throat.  
“Sorry pal, she was just getting our order to the kitchen.” Twisted Sister told him, his voice was cold as if he had sensed how uncomfortable I was. Well all of them must have seen my face before I turned my back on them…  
Devin looked at him and got an angry look on his face.  
“Why don’t you just shut up Bonnie Tyler? I got to talk to my girlfriend.” It felt like another kick to the stomach.

“Ex-boyfriend. Honestly, what do you want here? I have to work.” I felt that I was slowly getting angry. I couldn’t believe he thought we were still like together after what he did.  
“Amy, it was an accident. I was coming back early and wanted to pick you up from here.” Something inside me snapped. He didn’t just go there?  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You wanted to come for me and you accidentally tripped on your way here and landed inside that bitch with your pants down?!” I hadn’t realized that I started screaming at him with tears in my eyes until a leather clad arm snaked around my shoulder.  
“Why don’t you leave her alone? I don’t think she wants your sorry excuses.” Twisted Sister was standing next to me and I leaned slightly into him for support. I feared my legs would give out any minute now.

“Why don’t you stay the fuck away from her and out of my business?” I could tell that Devin was getting angrier by the minute. Behind me the remaining bikers shifted out of their seats and flanked him.  
“Come on. Let’s go outside, Devin, and I’ll explain to you what it is you will be doing from now on.” Icy eyes and curly hair each grabbed one of Devins’ arms and dragged him outside.  
“Hey, you’re going to be all right, hot stuff?” The blonde gently took my hands and looked at me with soft eyes. I just nodded.  
“You need somebody to give you a ride home after your shift?” I shook my head.  
“No. My cousin is going to pick me up. Let me give your orders to the kitchen and I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He didn’t let go of my hands and I looked up again.  
“Sorry, I don’t think that will be necessary anymore. Keep your head up. You deserve better than that.” He gave me a reassuring smile before following his friends outside.


	4. Painful memories

It had been about two weeks now since me breaking up with Devin and luckily I hadn’t seen him ever since those bikers had removed him from the diner. I was feeling better now that all of his stuff was gone from the apartment and I had burned all of our pictures.  
“Come on Amy. Get dressed already. If you take much longer we will only be able to stand somewhere in the back and won’t see anything. Corey and Leyla are probably already there.” I rolled my eyes at Shelly and made my way over to my dresser. She had talked me into going to the boardwalk this evening. There was a concert scheduled at the stage down on the beach.

I put on black leather pants and a white crop top. I decided that I would let my hair just fall down freely. I pulled out some of my self-crafted jewellery and slipped into my old biker boots which had once been a gift from my father.  
“I’m done.” I watched Shelly finish her make-up. I had stuck to the basics, only some mascara and eyeliner.  
“Tell me Shell, why did I have to go out with you and your friends?” She gave me an annoyed look.  
“Because I can’t take those puppy dog eyes and your bad mood anymore. I know you feel betrayed and you have every right to, but I am afraid that if you keep going you will end up in rehab once more.” I looked at her and let out a long sigh.  
“Fine. But I’m not staying with you guys the whole time. I don’t know how long I can put up with Coreys’ stupid laughter and annoying jokes.” She shrugged to that and told me that it was fine by her as long as I left the house for not only work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Cut it out already, Paul!”, he growled at his brother baring his teeth. He had been trying to fix the bike for about half an hour now. Normally it wouldn’t have taken more than ten minutes but since his brother was constantly going on about this girl and not reacting when he asked him to hand him another wrench, it would take him for forever. He just had about enough of it. He loved his brother but there was just so much he could take. A strong and well-placed kick and Paul wasn’t sitting on the chair anymore but on the stony ground.  
“Hey! What did I do?” The blonde looked at him confused.  
“I said hand me the wrench your ass is so comfortable sitting on and shut the hell up if you want your bike fixed by the end of the century.” He gave another annoyed groan when Paul still looked at him dumbfounded.

“You’re still going on about that chick from the diner, Pauly?” Marko jumped down letting go of one of his birds in the process. Paul gave his brother a smug grin, he knew exactly that Marko was just as excited about her as he was.  
“I just don’t get why you are getting all worked up about some waitress. Drain her already and leave me out of it.” The always calm vampire stated and gave Laddie a smile when the boy came to him, carrying the tool Paul was supposed to hand him.  
“Thanks buddy. Come on down here and let me show you how it’s done.” The boy went down onto his back and slid under the bike next to his favourite brother. He payed close attention to how Dwayne was fixing the lower engine mount.  
“Come on, Dwayne. There is just something about her… Ask Marko if you don’t believe me.” A snort came from under the bike while the dark-haired vampire showed Laddie which nut to tighten with the wrench in his small hands.

“What is that sound supposed to mean?” Marko asked looking down on the unequal couple underneath Pauls’ bike.  
“It means that the two of you are always trying to get under some chicks’ skirt. So forgive me if I am sceptical about how special this one can be. Okay buddy, let me tighten it once more and then we are done.” Both Marko and Paul looked at their brother and started laughing.  
“Why not have a little fun before eating? Come on Dwayne, what is so wrong about it?” Paul asked laughing tears.  
“Because they are food. Your bike is fixed, try not to screw it up again any time soon or you will have a lot of time to figure out how to fix it yourself.” He threw the rag he was wiping his hands with in his younger brothers’ face. With a smirk for finally shutting Paul up on his face he took his jacket from Laddie and slipped into it.

“You’re going to make one hell of a mechanic one day, buddy. Come on, let’s find you something to eat before we put you to bed.” Gently Dwayne picked up the boy. Even before he had accidentally downed some vampire blood he had held a lot of affection for the kid. He didn’t like humans, so it wasn’t a lie to tell Paul they were just food. But the boy was something different, he reminded him so much of himself and the little guy tried everything to emulate him. When it came to Laddie he would do anything to protect the boy same as with his brothers.  
“Can we go to the boardwalk and have some take out?” With pleading eyes the boy looked at his most adored brother. Giving David a quick glance to confirm his decision he hesitated for a second.  
“We still got some time to kill. You two go grab some food. Come back afterwards to tuck in the boy and then we are leaving for some grown-up fun.” David gave his permission and Laddie squealed in excitement.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Paul shouted after them.  
“There is nothing you wouldn’t do.”, was Dwaynes’ sole reply to that before he and the boy took off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! Are you even listening?” I blinked a few times and then looked at Shelly.  
“I did it again, didn’t I?” She nodded and I let out a sigh. The last days my zoning out had gotten worse. It now sometimes happened while being in public or the middle of a conversation.  
“I was saying that we wanted to take a few rides on the rollercoaster. Are you coming?” I quickly shook my head. I hated those things.  
“Nope, I’m good down here. You guys have fun, I’ll find myself something to eat and then check out the band down on the beach or something.” My cousin gave me another look before finally leaving with Corey and Leyla. I felt relieved. I liked Leyla but her boyfriend was just plain stupid in every sense. On top of that belonging with the Surf Nazis didn’t really help him to me thinking better of him.

So what to eat? I strolled down the boardwalk unable to decide yet. I could always go to the diner and eat there. I went over to one of the food stands near the railing but when coming closer I didn’t feel like eating there anymore when the hot dogs’ smell hit my nose. They smelled like they had been out in the open far too long.  
I turned away and noticed a motorcycle standing nearby. Curious I slowly walked towards it. I had always helped my dad when he worked on his bike even if I didn’t understand much of what he was doing. I stopped a few feet away and took in the whole picture.  
My heart fell a bit. I knew this model. Unconsciously I walked closer and gently graced my fingertips over the still warm tank. I couldn’t help myself, I knew it was wrong to touch someone elses property but it brought back so many memories to just see this bike.  
The colour was different and the tires had been changed. But it was still the same motorcycle my father had been so obsessed with. A Harley Davidson XR-750. I could still smell the dust and recall my father allowing me to clean the engines’ small pieces before putting them back together.

He had always wanted me to inherit his “Baby”. He knew I would honour it and he wanted to show me how to do everything myself since he didn’t have a son anymore. But sadly he left no last will behind when my parents passed away and there were so many bills to pay, so the house I grew up in and my fathers’ beloved Harley had to be sold in the process.  
That had been the day I slit my wrists. The motorcycle had been more or less everything that was left of my father. It had felt as if they ripped the last remaining piece of my soul from me. I was empty, I didn’t exist anymore. And so I decided to follow them into the black since I got nothing left to live for.  
I gently put my hand on the bikes’ seat, feeling the cool touch of leather against my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment letting my head hang low, fighting the tears and the pain as well as pictures of me sitting behind my dad and feeling the wind in my hair.  
Slowly I pulled away. And with the memories fading I got this feeling again, that I should not be here. That I should not be touching the bike, that it most likely might cost me my life if the owner found me doing so much as staring at it.  
Upon entering a Chinese restaurant I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle taking off but hesitated to turn around. I ordered some rice with orange chicken and went outside to eat as it was already full inside and I didn’t want to eat next to some creep.  
I walked back the way I came until I found an unoccupied bench where I could sit down to eat. I opened the box and pulled out my chopsticks while looking at the old carousel. Maybe I should get a ticket later, I always loved those rides.  
“You just can’t stay away from me, can you?” I chocked on my rice and started coughing. Looking up I saw Twisted Sister standing in front of me. It was the first time I could really look at him. My name for him was justified. He really had this whole rock star thing going with his white pants, the high shafted leather boots and the mesh top under his black leather jacket.

“See something you like, hot stuff?” He smirked at me and came closer until he was standing right by my side, one foot up on the bench next to me.  
“You wish. And quit calling me that.” I tried to keep calm when he leaned down to steal a piece of chicken from the box in my hands and flushed bright red when I couldn’t look away as he put it in his mouth.  
“Sorry. Can’t do that since I don’t know your name.” He grinned again.  
“The name’s Amy. And would you please stop eating my food?” I smacked his hand as he tried to steal another piece of chicken which only resulted in him laughing out loud.  
“My name is Paul. And maybe if I eat all of your food you are hungry enough to let me take you out for real dinner.” I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed by this endless flirting. Aside from that I still felt uneasy around him and could kick myself for telling him my name. Something told me I would regret it.

“Amy!” Thank god for Shelly! My cousin was coming our way, her friends a few feet behind not really paying attention to anything besides themselves. Relieved I got up from the bench as my cousin stopped and waved me over.  
“Seems you have to eat alone. I’m leaving. Keep this since you already ate most of my chicken.” I shoved my take-out box into his hands and started to walk away.  
“Nice earring by the way, _hot stuff _. See you soon, you know you can’t stay away from me.” I could hear him chuckle behind me and grabbed Shellys’ arm.  
“Let’s just go home. And would you please stop paying him any attention?” She looked at me confused and stopped waving goodbye at the biker.  
“Why? Who is he anyways?”  
“He is one of those bikers everybody keeps warning me about. But somehow the more I try to stay away the more he seems to haunt me.” I replied dryly pushing back my hair. That was odd. I just now realized I had lost an earring. Great, those were my favourite.__

____

____

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

____

____

“Not getting in her pants again, huh?” Marko grinned as he threw himself at his brother. They all had watched him with interest as he had walked towards the girl.  
Dwayne could barely keep it together. It didn’t happen that often that Paul didn’t get what he wanted. But after seeing the waitress now he had to at least give him some credit for her being something else and not one of his usual dumb Barbies.  
“Let’s go home, boys. Or anyone still in need for a snack?” David looked around before fixing his eyes on Paul. “Or a good lay to wind down?” The others hollered and Marko almost fell to the floor from laughing. David smirked as his brothers’ expression was just priceless. Paul grumbled something and swallowed down the rest of the girls’ take-out.  
“Home it is.” They walked back to their bikes and took off.

____

o-0-o

____

Dwayne was sitting on the couch, reading one of his books. David had disappeared an hour ago, something Max wanted to talk to him about. Star was god knows where, not that he cared so much in the first place. And Marko and Paul were fooling around again.  
He shifted and something fell out of his jackets’ pocket. He picked it up and looked at it once more. It was a small earring. A silver batwing caught in a pentagram. He had found it lying next to his Harley when he and Laddie were ready to head home again.  
When he had picked it up a fading scent had caught his attention. Someone had been touching his bike and apparently lost the earring, for the same scent was lingering around it. He hated people messing with his stuff and most people knew to keep away from the Lost Boys’ bikes. What had caught him a bit off guard was that the scent on his bike was female. A combination of cedar wood and lavender.  
He pushed the thought aside and put the earring back in his pocket. A few minutes later David returned and they got ready to go to sleep for the day.

____


	5. Echoes of the past

It was my second day off and after coming home yesterday I had slept in quite long today. Lazy I looked out the window, it was a bright day. Maybe I should go down to the beach and have some fun on my own. That was as good a plan as every other.  
I rolled out of bed and took a long shower. I decided to put on my bikini here for I didn’t know if I could change at the beach. I decided on a plane white bikini with some black lace ornaments that didn’t make me look to pale and threw a thin black summer dress over it that barely touched my knees.  
I put on some black sandals with the small heel and left a note for Shelly on the kitchen table.

Walking down to the beach took me a bit longer because I took a wrong turn at some point and had to walk all the way back. When I finally arrived I walked alongside the water line until I found a spot that wasn’t packing so much.  
After settling down under a parasol I took out the book I brought along and started reading while enjoying the warmth. I couldn’t stay out in the sun for long, I tended to get sunburned quite easily due to my pale skin.  
I was startled when a ball hit me. Lucky for me it was one of those soft volleyballs.  
“Hey. I am sorry. Did we hurt you, gorgeous?” I looked up into the face of one of those sunburned surfer boys. He had the ball tucked under his arm and was looking me over.  
“Nah, I’m alright.” I turned back to my book but a second later he had snatched it away from me. I looked up annoyed and raised my eyebrows at him.  
“I haven’t seen you around. You’re new in murder town number one?” He laughed and obviously found himself really funny. I wrinkled my nose.  
“I’m not new. Can you now please give me back my book?”  
“Hey Shane! Get your sorry ass back here!” One of his friends had been getting impatient and with a roll of his eyes he finally gave me back my book.  
“You can always join us. To play or for some other fun.” I wanted to throw up. Why did guys like this always think they would be successful with shit like that.

When the sun started getting lower I packed up and put my dress back on. When I made my way to the stairs leading up to the boardwalk I could hear Shane and his idiot friends holler and wolf whistle at me. I decided to just ignore them, everything else wouldn’t get me far.  
Up here on the boardwalk I regretted not bringing a jacket for later, I hadn’t expected the wind to freshen up. Maybe it was just because I had been down at the beach all day.  
I decided to walk over to the video shop, show Maria that I was still alive and kicking. When I opened the door it was already dark outside.  
“Hey, girl. How are you doing?” Maria asked from behind the counter with a big smile.  
“I’m better. How are you?” I leaned on the counter as well.  
“I’m good. You know what. Max will be here any minute. I’m sure he will be happy to see you.” I smiled back at her. I have seen the owner of the shop a few times in the past year and had taken an instant liking to him. Sure he looked a bit odd but he was kind, always concerned for us girls. He had this fatherly vibe about him and he often told us he cared so much because he didn’t have kids himself.

“Amy. What a pleasant surprise.” Max had stopped next to me and pulled me into a strong hug. “How are you holding up? Maria told me what happened with Devin.” My smile faltered for a second and I just shrugged.  
“I’m dealing with it. Haven’t seen his face for over a week now. Not that I would complain about it.” He nodded and reached behind the counter to hand me one of the lollipops he had stashed there. I took it with a smile and quickly unwrapped it.  
“I think I will be around for a while and see what’s new.” I always felt like a kid when I was here with one of Maxs’ lollipops in my mouth and strolling around the shop.  
I walked into the horror section, this had always been kind of my thing. I was looking at the video-summary of Stephen Kings’ “Christine” when I distantly heard the doorbell twice. I didn’t really pay any attention until I heard a familiar voice.  
“Goodbye Terry.” I looked up and felt all blood drain from my face. Of all the places, why here? I felt sick to my bones when I saw the woman with the short hair talking to Max.

“You’re looking awfully pale, you know?” I let go of the video I was still holding and it clattered to the ground quite loudly. Paul looked at me with a wide grin and I just wanted to wipe that smile off his, I had to admit, handsome face.  
“I was wondering…” he started leaning casually against the shelf next to us but I cut him short.  
“I need to get out of here.” I just turned around not noticing his friends laughing at him. I had almost made it to the door when I heard her.  
“Amy?” I cringed and slowly turned back around, both Max and the woman staring at me.  
“Hello Mrs. Emerson…” I slowly replied letting my gaze fall to the ground. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. Why? Why always me?  
“Oh Amy, dear. I told you to call me Lucy. What in the world are you doing here? Have you seen Michael yet. Oh he will be so delighted to know you are here as well.” My eyes shot up at her face in pure horror. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul and his friends leaving for the door after being told to get out by Max.  
“I… I live with my cousin now. Who I am supposed to meet like half an hour ago. Bye Max and Mrs. Emerson.” I turned and fled the video shop. I could distantly hear somebody call my name but I continued my flight into the crowd.

o-0-o

I was almost past the carousel when I was held up by somebody grabbing my arm. I was turned around and was now facing Pauls’ almost naked chest.  
“Let go of me. I am not in the mood today.” I whispered and tried to break away from him. He forced me to look up at him and there was no sign of his usual playfulness or mockery.  
“No, Amy. I want to know what’s going on.” His gaze held serious concern and I tried hard not to start sobbing. I let him pull me into a tight hug and for the first time I felt kind of comfortable around him. I buried my face against his neck while he just held on to me.  
After a while he loosened his grip and with his arm still around my waist he pulled me towards the railing and had me sitting down on it with my back facing the ocean. Once I was sitting safely he jumped up next to me.

“So who was that woman?” I stared down at the floor in front of me, chewing on my bottom lip for a while.  
“The mother of somebody I knew back in Phoenix…” I kept on staring down.  
“And that is so bad, that you go pale all of a sudden?” I let my head fall back and sighed.  
“Actually it is. I was quite close to her son and…”  
“How close?” Somehow I knew he would ask that but I still had hoped he wouldn’t.  
“Like boyfriend and girlfriend close. It ended way before I came here. Might as well say it was not only another time but also another life. We were… Hadn’t everything that happened actually happened I suppose we would still be together. But I broke up with him and left basically everything behind and came here about a year ago. But seems like the past is always catching up to me.” I felt Paul taking my hand in his and I looked up into his eyes.  
“Want to tell me what happened in Phoenix so that you had to come here of all places?” I shook my head.  
“I appreciate you listening, but I don’t want to talk about my past right now.” He gave my hand another squeeze.  
“So this Michael she was talking about is her son?” I nodded.  
“Yes. And I am not so keen on meeting him any time soon. I don’t know what he is like now, but when we broke up I was the one moving on. And even if he was still the same, there is no use in reviving something long gone, not with how I have changed.”

Paul looked for me another minute, apparently thinking about something. I wasn’t going to say anything else about that matter. He jumped down and held out his hand to me.  
“Come on. I know something to cheer you up if you let me. There is a concert down on the beach starting any minute now. Care to join me and my boys?” I considered his offer and finally put my hand in his. Might as well take his offer and get some distraction. With a bright grin he pulled me down and to his side.  
“That’s my girl.” He laughed and kept an arm around my waist while pulling me towards the nearest staircase. I had to smile a little at his cheerfulness and let him have his way for once.  
It wasn’t far up the beach and soon I could see the stage and hear music.  
Paul pulled me towards some silhouettes standing on the outskirts of the crowd. Only when we were almost there I could really see anything illuminated by the fires and the stage lights.

“Paul!” I couldn’t help myself and let out a little shriek when the curly blonde threw himself at Paul and they started fake-wrestling in the sand for a few second. The other two bikers turned towards us but I was still watching the two blondes rolling through the sand.  
“That’s enough boys. Behave.” The cold voice held a glimmer of amusement. In an instant both parted and Paul had his arm back around me in no time.  
“Guys, you remember Amy from the diner?” Two sets of familiar eyes looked at me and the one with the ice cold eyes, the obvious leader responded.  
“Ah, yes. I remember. We took a walk with your cheating ex-boyfriend. Nice to officially meet you, Amy. My name is David.” He held out his hand. His appearance was, like Pauls’, something that screamed trouble. His white-blond hair styled in a mullet, a dark shirt and a black woollen trench coat over it, black leather pants and black biker boots. I took his hand with a shy smile after a reassuring squeeze from Paul. David gave me a wide grin and turned to his friends.

“Well Amy, now that Paul finally got you to give in, meet my brothers, the Lost Boys. Paul you already know. Those are Marko. And Dwayne.” He pointed first to his left at the one with the curly blond hair and blue-green eyes. He gave me a sly grin while rising one hand with fingerless gloves to his mouth and bit his thumb. His jacket was some piece of art with all those colourful patches and underneath a very revealing white crop top, paired with some ripped off and washed out denim pants and brown calf high boots.  
So the one to Davids’ right had to be Dwayne. I just couldn’t help myself, I thought I might as well have been drooling. All of them were handsome in their own way but he was something completely different. Long black hair and brown eyes, ripped off black pants, black biker boots and a black leather jacket with a cheetah on his right arm. Only on the second once over I realized that apart from the necklaces with all the beads, feathers and even small bones and metal fragments, he was completely bare-chested under the jacket. He had this native American vibe going on. When he quietly nodded at me I snapped out of it and waved back.

“You said brothers? Is this some kind of joke?” I asked David. He grinned, while Marko and Paul started cackling.  
“We are not related by blood, hot stuff. We found each other and are the only family we have. So we are a lot closer than brothers, we are family by choice.” Paul rumbled into my ear. I looked at him and realized that I started to feel more at ease with the bikers. My body was still tingling and faintly calling me to stay away but now there was this small voice that reassured me that they would never hurt me.  
“How about a ride on the carousel, Amy? I think they have been playing better down here.” I looked at David and had to agree, the music was slightly contorted through the speakers and you couldn’t really see anything from here anyways.  
“Sure, sound like fun.” I smiled to which Paul and Marko instantly cheered. We left for the boardwalk again, David up front with the ever so silent Dwayne and I followed behind them, still tucked under Pauls arm and Marko hopped alongside me. It was weird, the crowd seemed to part for the four on its own and some people cast me an oh-so-sorry look.

“What are you doing? The line ends over there.” I stopped walking and shrugged off Pauls arm. I looked at the four boys in confusion. They all started laughing and Marko held out his hand to me.  
“You are not waiting at the end of the line. Not with us, babe.” He gave me another of those Cheshire cat smiles and with a moment of hesitation I took his hand. The two blondes at my side hollered and pulled me towards the ride. One after the other got up despite some people giving them sideway glances for it. When it was my turn to get up I hesitated as the ride started to move. No way was I getting up there without an accident.  
I flinched when a toned hand appeared in my vision and I looked up to see Dwayne holding out his hand. Without second thought I took it and with a soft smile he pulled me towards him. When I got up on the ride I lost my balance upon it speeding up and instead of letting go of me the dark-haired man pulled me towards him. For a second I was lost in those brown eyes.

“Come on, hot stuff.” With a giggle Paul pulled me away from his brother and I followed him between the wooden figurines until he found an unoccupied horse. Before I could react he had taken a hold of my waist and hoisted me up on the horses back. A little shaken I quickly held onto the coloured pole holding up the horse I was sitting on.  
I looked around as all of the boys gathered around me. Marko and Paul were directly in front of me, while David as standing at the horses’ head. For a second I wondered where Dwayne was until I felt a hand on my hip. I flinched and had nearly fallen down if it hadn’t been for his hand on my hip.  
“Easy. I got you.” His voice was a low rumble in my ear and send shivers up and down my spine.

“So how do you like Santa Carla so far?” Davids’ hand was on my thigh his eyes fixed on mine. What was it with them constantly touching me? Not that it would have been unpleasant or anything.  
“Since I have been here for almost a year now… I like it. It was the right decision to come here.” I was trapped in those blue orbs and had the feeling he was looking down into my very soul.  
“Why would you choose to come here? I mean ‘murder capital of the world’ and so on…” David rolled his eyes and grinned at me.  
“I… I am living with my cousin… since there was nothing holding me back in Phoenix.”  
“What about your parents? They just let you move all the way out here?” I looked at Marko and felt the sadness washing back over me.  
“They are dead. I don’t…” My voice broke and I could already feel the tears. I could feel the hand on my hip caress me soothingly.  
“You don’t need to answer that.” Dwaynes’ whisper was soft in my ear and his breath softly fanned across my exposed skin.

“I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk.” I nearly fell off the wooden horse when suddenly a security guard appeared behind Marko and Paul. The boys had a quick exchange of glances.  
“Let’s go boys.” David commanded and the two blondes immediately followed suit. Before I could react Dwayne had rounded me and was setting me down on the ground. I gave him a small smile and let him help me down from the ride to stand next to his brothers.  
“Why don’t we take this party home. You’re with us, Amy?” I shrugged. It was one thing to hang around with them here at the boardwalk. But going home with four guys I barely knew and everybody kept warning me about?  
“Amy?” Once again I couldn’t break away from his gaze and I heard myself agree against better knowledge.


	6. A night to remember

“Good girl.” Upon my response David had pulled me into his side and was now keeping me close while walking to where they had left their motorcycles. It made me uncomfortable and at the same time I liked the attention I was getting from those boys.  
Paul and Marko with their always present mischievous grins and especially Paul never shying away from touching me all over. David was more subtle about it, he touched but it was more casual and always seemed more like a threat to outsiders to not even dare look at me. Dwayne was different, I couldn’t even say if he liked me. I enjoyed him being the strong and silent type but at the same time it made me feel weird for I could not say what he was thinking.  
Interacting with his brothers was something different to him, even if he was more silent as well, he joked around and sometimes even indulged in their physical fooling around.

When we stopped by their bikes David turned me around and had me looking up into his eyes.  
“Tell me what is on your mind, princess.” My cheeks flushed red and I didn’t want to answer that. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.  
“What? You’re getting shy now?” He took my face in his hands and leaned down to me.  
“No need to do that. Or have we given you the impression that you are not worthy of our attention? Tell me you don’t like it and we will let you go right now.” His lips touched my ear and I shivered at the sudden closeness to him. If it was even possible I flushed an even deeper red than before.  
“Isn’t she cute when she goes all tomato and silent?” My eyes widened when Paul came up behind me, trapping me between him and David. Before I could tell them to stop I was again pulled into another direction. I found myself chest to chest with Marko who was grinning down at me.  
“Tell me, you’re still a virgin or just not used to getting so much attention?” His lips were almost touching mine and it became difficult to focus.

“Star’s coming back.” Dwayne growled behind me and that did it. I broke away from Marko and turned to see who Star was. I immediately recognized the gypsy girl and the little boy from the diner.  
“Who is that guy following here like a lost puppy?” Marko laughed and got into another scramble with Paul. As I was much shorter than the boys I couldn’t yet see who they were talking about. David was already motioning for the boys to get on their bikes.  
As they came closer the little boy ran straight for Dwayne who pulled him up on the bike with a big smile, that I hadn’t seen on him before. The girl was climbing up behind David, looking back again.  
I followed her gaze and froze. I saw the guy with the plane white shirt and his dark brown and wavy hair.  
“She stiffed you, man.” Trailing behind him his little brother.

“What’s wrong, hot stuff? Never climbed a bike before? I can show you how to climb a lot of things.” Paul had his arms around me once more and was chuckling against my neck. David grinned to that for a second, Paul had been loud enough for all the boys to hear. But when he looked at me his smile faded.  
“Amy?” His eyes were now fixed on me and I realized I had stopped breathing.  
“Amy?!” A second voice asked and everybody turned towards the two boys that had been following Star. I could not speak, I could not move.  
“Amy, it’s me. What are you doing to her?!” He looked at Paul holding me to his chest and I could see his confusion shift to anger when I did nothing and Paul didn’t let go.  
“Who is that Amy?” Paul whispered into my ear, which earned him another pissed look.

“Michael…” I whimpered. Apparently Michael misunderstood my whimper for a cry for help as he now stood in front of Paul and me.  
“Let go of her. She doesn’t want anything to do with you.” I looked up at him and tensed in Pauls arms.  
“Why would I do that?” Paul answered very calmly. Before Michael could say anything more I spoke up.  
“Get me out of here. Please, Paul. Get me out, now.” In an instant the whole situation changed. Three bikes roared to live. Dwayne and Marko started rolling off and David pushed his bike between us and Michael.  
“Get her home.” He told Paul who pulled me with him and I somehow managed to remember how to climb onto a motorcycle. Once I had my arms around his waist he also kicked his engine to life and took off. The last thing I saw looking back was David speeding off and Michael not knowing which bike to follow with his eyes.

We rounded the corner and stopped. Paul killed the engine and turned to me. I could already feel the tears running down. I couldn’t breathe. Quickly Paul got up and took my face in his hands, made me look at him.  
“Hey there. Calm down. I need you to breathe for me. In and out. In and out…” I don’t know how long he did it. I was just focusing on his voice and his eyes until I felt my lungs take in oxygen again. Gently the lost boy wrapped his arms around me and I really didn’t care that the way I was sitting on his bike, my face was now cradled against his lower ribs. I could feel the heat of his skin against mine as only his mesh top separated us.  
He smelled like rain would on asphalt after a hot summers’ day. That and his quiet voice was what calmed me down until I pushed myself off of him.  
“You’re good to go?” He looked at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek when I nodded.

I gave him directions and we were in front of our house in no time. The light was out so either was Shelly already sleeping or she was out with friends. I slowly climbed down and looked back at Paul.  
“I am sorry I killed the mood.” I whispered. He shook his head and caught my chin in his hand again.  
“There is nothing you should be sorry for. Why don’t we give it another try tomorrow? One of us can pick you up.” I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.  
“Pick me up around ten at the diner. I have to work tomorrow. And thank you. All of you. You’re not half as annoying as I thought.” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek just as he did before.  
“Yeah you’re quite entertaining yourself, hot stuff. Go, get some rest.” With another grin he took off and I made my way into the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Maxs’ orders had been clear as day. _Bring her in _.  
David sat in his wheelchair, thinking. His brothers were still asleep and would be up any minute now. He didn’t know yet if he liked the idea of bringing in another girl.  
He made a face at the thought of that. Star had been a half-vampire for over two years now. And she was more trouble than she was worth. In the beginning the thought of having a sister had excited them, but that quickly changed.  
Star had been throwing a tantrum for weeks. Even if it had been her own fault in the first place. Nobody had forced her to drink the blood. She came into the cave during the day, wandering around and found the bottle by accident and drank from it. When they woke up and found her she blamed them for her own stupidity.__

__“What’s on your mind, brother? You came in late yesterday.” David looked up as Dwayne sat down on the couch next to him.  
“A girl for what it’s worth.” He grimaced and the dark-haired vampire snorted.  
“Don’t give me that look. I am not going soft on you. It’s Pauls’ and Markos’ girl that got me riled up.”  
“Hey! No fair, get your own girl!” Paul slumped down next to Dwayne and Marko lied down on the other couch, looking between his brothers.  
“Ouch!” Paul rubbed the back of his head and watched Dwayne pull back his hand returning his attention to David.  
“Care to fill us in on what Max had to say?” That was exactly why Dwayne was second in command, he kept the two youngsters in line and kept track of the important things._ _

__“Max wants a daughter.” David looked at each of his brothers. After a few seconds Paul and Marko started laughing.  
“Yeah. Because that worked so well the last time…” Paul cackled looking over to where Star was still sleeping.  
“Shut it. Think I don’t know that there is a possibility that it turns out exactly the same as last time? Max knows her, she is lost as we once were. He thinks we could be the family she needs.” Paul looked at him and Marko got up into a sitting position.  
“Maybe having a sister wouldn’t be so bad. I had a baby sister before I ran away and came here. It was nice, apart from my parents completely denying my existence.” Marko was thinking out loud and David nodded.  
“I’m still not feeling it. But what does it have to do with my girl?” Paul looked at his eldest brother.  
“Because it’s her Max wants in the family.” Pauls’ eyes widened and a huge smile illuminated his face.  
“Yes! Count me in!” David rolled his eyes and Dwayne just delivered another smack to the back of his brothers’ head._ _

__“Have you thought about how we get to her? Last time I checked she wasn’t overly eager to fall into his arms.” Marko nodded towards Paul who was lighting a joint and started passing it around.  
“Why not give it another try? I got a feeling I am so close to get her to trust me. I could ask her to see the concert down at the beach. Enough in public to give her a feeling of safety and still easy enough to lure her away if they screw up the sound system again. Besides she doesn’t know Dwayne at all. And the two of you have spoken to her how many times? Once?” Paul looked at his brothers, taking another drag from his joint.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, Paul might actually have a point. I think as well that she is likely to give in to Pauls’ charm soon.” David looked at Dwayne who was absentmindedly starring of into the dark of the cave, busying his fingers with something small and silvery._ _

__“You’re still with us, Dwayne?” The dark-haired vampire looked at him without stopping to play with the little thing between his fingers.  
“Yes. I was thinking.” David nodded, he knew exactly what was going inside his brother.  
“It’s about her, isn’t it?” Dwayne looked at him, the pain radiating through their bond was answer enough.  
“After all this time, you would expect things like that to hurt so much less… I’d be willing to give it a try. If she doesn’t prove to fit in, I’ll be the one to drain her.” His brothers nodded in agreement and he put the little object back in his pocket.  
“Then it is decided. Let’s hit the boardwalk boys. But first we should grab some dinner.”_ _

__

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__

__“Hey sleepyhead. Rough night?” Shelly looked up when I entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee.  
“You have no idea…” I groaned. She looked at me and waited for me to sit down.  
“Want to tell me what happened?” I let out a long sigh and took a sip of coffee.  
“Michael happened. He and his family are in town.” Shellys’ eyes went wide.  
“Wait. What? We are not talking about _the Michael _? The Michael you basically told to be man enough to deal with your shit or go fuck himself?” I looked down and nodded.  
“No. Fucking. Way! What did he say?” I gave her an annoyed look, I had hoped to not talk about this right now.  
“We didn’t really talk that much. I saw him and panicked. If it hadn’t been for Paul I might have ended up in the hospital, because I started to hyperventilate.” My cousin took my hand and gave me a smile.  
“After all Santa Carla is big enough for it to not be that likely to run into him any time soon.” I nodded and told her I would get ready for work and that I would be out with friends tonight.___ _

____o-0-o_ _ _ _

____I had been anxious the whole day. The first hours of my shift, I was flinching whenever I heard someone make an entrance into the diner. I was looking forward to seeing the boys. Sure I still thought there was more to them, but I got more comfortable around them. Especially since yesterday, when they all in their own way looked out for me.  
I looked down when I felt someone tuck on my uniforms’ skirt. Standing behind me was the little boy I had then with the gypsy girl before. I crouched down so that I was eyelevel with him.  
“Hey there. Can I help you?” He looked at me with big brown eyes.  
“My brother said I could have a milkshake.” I smiled at him and held out my hand.  
“Well, I think I saw a big chocolate milkshake that had your name on it.” His smile got even bigger.  
“Laddie. I told you to wait for me, buddy.” Behind the boy appeared a pair of muscular black leather clad legs. I looked up to meet brown eyes and instantly flushed a little._ _ _ _

____Dwayne looked down at me with a little smirk playing along his lips, his eyes roaming over my crouched down form.  
“She said I can have a big chocolate milkshake!” Laddie exclaimed happily and held out his arms for the biker to pick him up. I got up as well, with the biker still towering over me.  
“Can I get you something as well? Or only a milkshake for the boy?” Dark brown eyes fixed on mine and if he had asked my name right know I wouldn’t have known.  
“Nothing. Just came in for my little brother.” I nodded and lowered my eyes, noticing that he was still wearing no shirt and flushed again. I turned around to get his order before I could embarrass myself more._ _ _ _

____“Why is it that those boys seem to have such an interest in you?” I looked up at Tina while I was waiting in the back. She gave me a concerned look and I gave her a sorry smile.  
“I don’t know Tina… And I know I told you to stay away from them but they always seem to find me. Besides I don’t think they are as bad as their reputation. They helped me a few times now and I get comfortable around them.” To say Tinas’ expression was shocked was an understatement.  
“Honey. Don’t follow that road, it may lead to your demise. Those four are nothing to be comfortable around. They lure you in and best thing to happen is that you land in a corpse sack, if you are found at all. Maybe they fake being nice around you but that should scare you even more.” I looked at the elder woman. Something inside me knew she was right. At the same time there was this raising voice that whispered to me that the Lost Boys weren’t playing games. That I could trust them, that I belonged with them._ _ _ _

____“Look Tina, I know you want to protect me. And maybe it is a big mistake, but I will be picked up later by one of them I promise to look out for myself. Please, trust me a little bit to know what I am doing.” She looked at me and sighed loudly.  
“Just be careful what you wish for, girl. You might just get it.” She hugged me and returned to one of her tables. I took the milkshake and made my way back to the front. Dwayne hat seated the two of them in one of the smaller booths at the windows.  
“Here you go.” Laddie cheered when he saw the big milkshake and dove right in. Dwayne watched him silently until he pulled the shake away.  
“Go slow, buddy. Or your head will hurt and you’ll get a sick stomach. How much do we owe you?” Dwayne looked at me and it took me a moment to realize what he just said. Those eyes of his should be forbidden for being so damn distracting.  
“It’s okay. Take it as a treat for your brother. But you do realize that I don’t get off work for another three hours?” The dark-haired man thought about that for a second.  
“I know. Paul told me that your shift ends at ten. I needed the little one to get something in his stomach before tucking him in for the night. I’ll come back for you later.” I didn’t know what to make of that._ _ _ _

____“Oh. Okay. I just thought Paul was going to pick me up.” I was kind of disappointed, somehow I had hoped the blond would come around to see me.  
“You have a problem with that, sweetheart?” He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a soft smile. I had to admit I could get used to seeing this expression on him. I shook my head and left the two of them to themselves for now. I still had other tables to take care of as well.  
I was refilling the napkin dispensers when I suddenly felt a large hand on my hip.  
“Thank you for the milkshake. Don’t go wandering around by yourself later. I will be here and pick you up.” Dwaynes’ voice again was so soft with this slight rumble in it that went straight to my core. I shuddered when his lips softly at the spot behind my ear and I had to bite back a low moan.  
I looked to the side to see the smirk on his lips while his eyes never left mine. I could feel my cheeks heat up again and cast down my gaze. I was no virgin or new to a guys’ affection but those four had something about them that made me weak in my knees. With a last brush of his hand against my back he took Laddie and left._ _ _ _

____o-0-o_ _ _ _

____We decided to close up early today as after half an hour to closing time there were no more customers. I waved Tina off when she asked if I wanted her to stay and help me clean up. I told her I could manage on my own and I would close up afterwards.  
I had pulled out my Walkman and was now listening to some Bon Jovi songs while cleaning up. It had always been a habit of me to listen to music and sing along when I was cleaning. I was moping the floor when my favourite song came on and I couldn’t stop myself from dancing and singing along.  
_“Whoa, you’re a loaded gun. Whoa, there’s nowhere to run. No one can save. The damage is done. Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame…” _My headphones got plucked from my head and I was twirled around into somebodys’ tight embrace.  
“… you give love a bad name.” I had to watch Dwaynes’ sinful lips as he sang the line. My heart was still beating heavily and I knew it had nothing to do with the surprise of him entering without me noticing.  
“Did anyone ever tell you that you have a beautiful voice?” His face was mere inches from mine. I had to concentrate to stay focused, the fact that he still had his arms around me wasn’t helping either. I slightly shook my head and pushed against his chest. With a reluctant sigh he let go of me.___ _ _ _

______“Ahem… If you could wait for five minutes. I need to change out of my uniform and then we are good to go.” I retreated to the locker room as fast as I could, hoping he didn’t see the flush on my cheeks. I pulled out my cloth and couldn’t wait to get out of the dress.  
A few minutes later I was wearing a black pleated skirt that went down to my knees and a loose fitting tank top with Metallicas’ band logo on it, which once belonged to my brother. I slipped into my worn out biker boots and pulled the tie out of my hair. When I had refreshed my make-up I grabbed my bag and went back to the front. Coming across the kitchen I took the trash bags with me.  
Dwayne looked me over and gave me an appreciative nod before he took the trash from me. I locked up behind us while he disposed of the bags.  
“So, where is your bike?” I asked nervously brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, when I didn’t see a motorcycle anywhere near us.  
“I thought we could take a short walk. Meet up with the boys at the entrance of the boardwalk.” He chuckled and casually put an arm around my shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______I couldn’t help myself and leaned slightly into him. I liked the feeling of being tucked against his broad frame. I pulled away from him for a second when something in one of the shops’ windows caught my attention. I looked at the dreamcatcher that had caught my eye.  
“See something you want to have, gorgeous?” I closed my eyes for a second when I recognized the voice. It was Shane, the surfer boy who had tried to hit on me the other day.  
“I, ahem…” I tried to tell him that I wasn’t interested but he just continued.  
“You are even cuter when you are all nervous. You don’t need to be, babe. Shane will take good care of _all _your needs.” Before I could say anything to that a shadow fell over me and Shanes’ smug smile faltered when a muscular arm pulled me back against a firm chest.  
“Maybe Shane should take care of his own needs, or he won’t have any he can tend to. You’re coming, love?” Dwaynes’ voice was a low growl and I could feel the rumbling in his chest against my spine. In this moment I felt so safe and wanted like never before in my entire life.  
“Hey man. I didn’t know she was taken. No hard feelings, eh?” He held up his arms in defence and made haste to turn and leave.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Even after he left Dwayne seemed to have no intention of letting go of me though. Not that I would have minded staying pressed against him.  
“What were you looking at, princess?” His lips were almost touching the shell of my ear and his breath fanned over my cheek. I pointed towards a small dreamcatcher with blue feathers and light green beads. I had to suppress a disappointed groan when he let go of me to take a closer step to the window. In that moment I had to ask myself what was wrong with me, why it felt so natural to be close to him.  
I searched my pocket for my wallet and went inside the shop, very well aware of Dwayne following me. I loved it in here. The shop was packed full of antic and occult stuff. I went to the shelf with the dream catchers and looked at them. The one that had caught my attention first still was beautiful but next to it was another that I felt drawn to. It had white feathers and dark brown beads, something about it made my heart race. I took it up into my hand and let my mind wander._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You got a good eye for stuff like that.” Dwayne leaned against the shelf next to me and looked down at the small dream catcher on my palm. There was something in his eyes, like a faded memory. I went over to the counter to pay for it, but before I could even open my wallet Dwayne had already paid.  
“You didn’t need to do that.” I told him while exiting the store.  
“You liked it, so I bought it for you.” I smiled at him and pushed up on my toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on, the boys are waiting.” He smirked and put his arm back around my waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When we came close to where his brothers waited, I could already hear Marko and Paul making fun of each other. I had to smile, they really were just boys.  
“Those two seem to be quite a handful.” Dwayne looked down at me with a grin.  
“You have no idea. Imagine having to put up with them every day.” He winked at me and I had to laugh. I really didn’t envy him.  
“Hey! You’re already getting handsy with my girl? Shouldn’t have left you alone.” Paul jumped down from god knows where and lands right in front of us. He instantly pulled me away from Dwayne and into his chest.  
“Missed me, hot stuff?” He smirked and tightened his arms around me.  
“You wish. You know, your brother is quite the gentleman. You, however, are an animal.” I could hear Marko cackle and David bite back a laugh. Instead of getting back at me Paul smiled and let his teeth snap together next to my ear.  
“Oh you have no idea how much of an animal I can be. Be careful or I will show you sooner than later.” His voice was a low growl in my ear and I flushed again as it went straight to my core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Give her a break, Paul.” David ordered him and with another mischievous grin he let go of me. I walked over with more confidence than I was actually feeling and gave Marko a small hug which he returned, the smile he cast his brother not going unnoticed by me. When I hesitantly approached David he gave me one of those feral grins, which I still didn’t know if they excited me or gave me the creeps.  
“So, you are coming with us tonight, Amy?” He had me pinned in place with those blue eyes and I nodded shyly. He smiled and nodded for his brothers to mount their bikes while I was still standing between them. Before I could even think about who I was supposed to ride with David shifted his attention to the left where I could see the gypsy girl and Michael walk towards his bike.  
I could hear Marko and Paul say something about this getting interesting, while Dwayne pushed his bike to stand right next to me.  
David simply watched both of them and threw away the remainder of his cigarette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where are you going, Star?” He asked the girl who looked up at him intimidated.  
“For a ride. This is Michael.” She answered, lowering her eyes. Michael seemed completely oblivious to what was going on and held out his hand.  
“Let’s go.” He tried to pull the girl towards him but was cut off again by David.  
“Star.” His voice was losing patience and a suggestive look towards the gypsy had her pull away from Michael and climb up behind David.  
I had watched the whole scene silently and it felt kind of weird to me that this girl was so obedient to David. What else I didn’t get why David was so persistent of her riding with him.  
“You know where Hudsons’ Bluff is overlooking the point?” He asked the still dumbfounded boy.  
“I can’t beat your bike.” Michael replied looking over the motorcycle David was sitting on.  
“You don’t need to beat me, Michael. You just need to try and keep up.” His grin was ice cold and sent a shiver down my spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who am I going to ride with?” I asked with a low voice and wasn’t sure if the boys heard me. But the second I spoke up all eyes were on me. Michaels’ eyes went wide and he seemed to have forgotten all about the girl he just tried to get on his Honda. I hated the way he looked at me.  
When Dwayne put his hand on my lower back Michael pushed his bike forward and was now standing right in front of me.  
“You will ride with me. Won’t you?” His voice was demanding as were his eyes that roamed my body before returning to my face.  
“I don’t…” He took a hold of my wrist and tried to pull me towards him.  
“Come on Amy. You know me. You don’t want to ride with them.” I could feel my stomach turn. I didn’t want that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I didn’t want him to touch me, to look at me as if nothing had happened. I was over him, all he was, was a reminder of all I had lost.  
“It is not for you to decide what she wants.” Dwayne had gotten off his bike and was now removing Michaels’ hand from me. Before I could think I took a hold of his other hand.  
“I am not getting on your bike, Michael. I am riding with Dwayne.” I prayed for my voice to stay steady. I could see the dark-haired man cast a wicked smile at the brunette in front of him. He then turned around and put his arm around me.  
“Then get that cute little ass of yours up behind me, princess. And make sure to hold on tight.” I could feel the heat creep up. He had spoken loud enough for Michael and his brothers to hear.  
He climbed back on his bike and held out his hand to help me. With skilled ease I ignored the hand and put mine on his shoulder and got up behind him in a fluid motion.  
“Hudsons’ Bluff it is.” Davids’ voice held a glimmer of amusement and they kicked their engines to life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I put my arms around the man in front of me. When my hands found their place on his bare abdomen I thought I heard a low purr coming from him, but it might as well have been the engine roaring to life.  
Dwayne took of right behind David, Marko and Paul following after us. I didn’t look back, I didn’t care if Michael was coming or not.  
“You might want to hold on a little tighter, princess.” Dwayne looked back at me with a smirk. As soon as I could see where we were heading I tightened my grip. A second later we raced down the stairs of the boardwalk and hit the beach. I let out a little surprised screech when the bike slipped for a second before regaining its grip on the sand.  
Behind us I could hear Marko and Paul hollering and cheering on Michael to go faster.  
After a few seconds of speeding down the beach I relaxed a little into Dwaynes’ back. I remembered driving with my dad but this right now was completely different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dwaynes’ skin was hot and soft under my hand and I could feel his muscles flex with every howl he let out. I leaned my head between his shoulders and watched people and bonfires pass by. I smiled back when Paul was speeding up besides us and winked at me only to fall back a second later. Following him with my eyes I could see Michael close by reaching out his hand to touch my bare leg.  
Feeling a bit reckless I leaned forward far enough so Dwayne could hear me.  
“Can you go faster? I now your bike is far from reaching its limit.” I heard him let out a barking laughter and a second later we went even faster. To my delight Marko and Paul sped up as well and Michael fell back.  
We lost a bit of speed after crossing under a wide pier and entering a forest. In front of us I could see Davids’ taillights and all of a sudden Michael succeeded in catching up to us. Slowly Dwayne, Paul and Marko let themselves fall back as the mist around us got thicker.  
I could distantly hear waves crashing and the ground beneath us got rougher. I heard something hit the ground a few feet in front of us as we were getting slower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We came to a stop high up on a cliff and I could now see what had happened. David was sitting on his bike only inches from where the cliff fell down into the ocean. A few feet from him Michael had fallen down with his bike, apparently to prevent from going over the edge.  
We all got off the bikes and I pulled down my skirt that had ridden up my thighs.  
“What the hell were you doing?!” Michael jumped up and threw himself at David. Before any of the boys could react, to everyones’ surprise including my own, I raced forward to pull them apart.  
“What the hell Michael?” I screamed at him trying to shove him back. After all it had been his own fault to race after David into an unknown terrain. Before I knew what happened he pushed me back, lucky for me David was there to break my fall and pull me to his chest.  
“You and me! Only you and me!” Michael screamed at him, while the other boys had closed in around him. The boy I once knew looked from David down to me which made me feel as if I had been bathed in ice water.  
“How far are you willing to go, Michael?” David mocked while soothingly stroking my back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Star came up from behind me and David, standing next to Michael.  
“You don’t need to do this. You can still just go home.” His eyes were still fixed on me even after I turned around to follow David and the others to an opening in the rocks at the Cliffside. There were narrow wooden steps leading down alongside the rough rocks. I hesitated for a moment when David and Marko had already gone down. Paul walked by me with an encouraging smirk.  
“I’ll keep you safe, princess.” Only when I felt Dwaynes’ hand on the small of my back I found the courage to go down the stairs. Somewhere behind us I heard something assuming it was Michael and Star following us.  
We were almost down to the little natural platform when one of the old wooden steps gave way underneath me. I let out a scream of surprise and was immediately caught by Dwayne.  
“Sorry…” I whispered, steadying myself on his shoulder while he crouched down to free my foot from the broken wood.  
“Don’t be. Those stairs are old, could have happened to anyone.” He came back up and brushed his lips against mine ever so slightly I wasn’t sure if it even happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Entering the black entrance at the end of the wooden stairs I hesitated for a second because I didn’t see anything. I could feel Dwayne leave my side and for a second I panicked. A moment later fires were lit throughout the massive cave down below us. With a hand breached against the wall I followed the stone steps further down. Meeting me halfway Marko held out his hand to me and steadied me for the last steps.  
“Wow…” I exclaimed and took in the scenery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Initiation

I stood there in awe. There was just so much I didn’t even know where to look first. I was standing next to an old fountain that was covered in candles. I could hear Michael and Star descend behind me and took another step into the vast cave.  
David rounded me, his eyes fixed on mine.  
“This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack.” I flinched when he clapped his hands together at the end of the sentence.  
“Yeah, and now it is ours.” Marko chirped into my ear and threw an arm around my shoulder, much to Michaels’ obvious distaste. Despite that he still had his arm around Star who didn’t seem to notice him being focused on me.  
“So what do you think of this place?” Davids’ eyes still hadn’t left mine.  
“It is amazing.” Pleased with my answer David grinned at me. I watched as the little boy, Laddie, came running from the back of the cave. After Paul whispered something to him he disappeared with a big smile and returned a second later carrying a big boom box.

I watched Paul setting it down on the fountains’ edge. He started walking around, giving me a wicked smile while pulling out something that looked like a joint.  
“Check it out Mikey!” He shouted while lighting the joint.  
I sat down on the edge of the fountain and noticed the other girl shifting uncomfortably.  
“Let’s just go Michael. I am hungry.” David focused his eyes on the gypsy.  
“Marko. Food.” He grinned at the two in front of him while Marko took off with a firm nod. David held out his hand towards Paul who passed on the joint after another drag.  
“That’s what I like about this place. You ask and you get. Thank you, Paul.” He took a drag as well and then offered it to Michael.  
“You want some, hot stuff?” I looked up, only now realizing that Paul was standing right behind me, one foot on either side of my hips. I flushed a deep red when I realized I was eyelevel with his crotch. He gave me a wicked smile before holding out his hands and pulling me up to stand next to him, one arm casually draped around my waist.

In the meantime somebody had brought the boom box to life and Dwayne was dancing around with Laddie. I smiled when I saw the boy trying to mimic his brothers’ violent headbanging.  
“Hey. Eyes on me.” Paul took my chin in his hand and guided my head back to focus on him.  
“I asked if you wanted to smoke one too?” I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.  
“I have never done that before.” He gave me a wide grin.  
“I can always show you. All you need to do is ask real nice.” His lips were now mere inches from mine and something inside me screamed for him to just close the distance between us.  
“Why don’t you leave her alone?” I shrieked when suddenly Michael appeared next to us and yanked me down and away from a surprised Paul.  
“Get your hands off me. What is wrong with you?” I struggled to get out of Michaels’ embrace, feeling more than uncomfortable about him touching me. I gave him a pissed look and turned around only to land face first against Dwaynes’ chest.

“You could have just asked, princess.” He gave me one of his playful smiles and pulled me to sit on one of the couches next to him and I relaxed into his side. Paul had gone back to fumbling with the ´boom box and soon ‘Fresh Blood’ by Alice Cooper was filling the cave.  
I jumped up again and started dancing around with Laddie, who looked at me with a happy face when I took his hands. The boys looked at me curious when I started singing along. I didn’t know why I did it, I always hated singing in front of others. But I felt so at ease with them, I could even forget Michael was here.  
“ _Fresh blood, a sanguinary feast, is all he’s living for, and he craves more and more. Showgirls, businessmen in suits in the midnight rain, if they walk alone are never seen again… _” I felt someone lean into me and looked up at Paul who had jumped down and was now dancing pressed up against my back.  
“Told you, you need to hear her sing.” I smiled at Dwayne and he winked back at me. His brother buried his face in my neck and I giggled as I felt his lips move against my skin.  
“He was right. And you know how to move that body of yours.” I let out a small cry when he gently bit my neck as the refrain started again.__

__“Feeding time. Come and get it, boys.” I looked up as Marko came back with a Coca Cola crate packed with take-out boxes.  
“Chinese. Good choice.” David took one box from him and sat down in an old wheelchair. I pulled away from Paul and walked over, knowing I would never be able to catch the box like Paul and Dwayne did. Marko winked at me as he handed me mine.  
As I turned back Paul had slumped down in my seat next to Dwayne and grinned at me now. I looked around for a place to sit when I felt hands pulling on my hip.  
“Looks like you’re going to sit with me, sweetheart.” David had manoeuvred me over to sit in his lap. I shrugged and opened my box to see that it was fried rice with orange chicken.  
“Guests first.” David held out another box to Michael who shook his head and was watching me instead, despite Star sitting behind him with her arms around his chest.  
“What Michael? You don’t like rice? Tell me, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?” He gave him another smile when he finally took the box of rice. David himself started eating his fried noodles._ _

__I noticed the boys exchanging some looks. And when Paul grinned at me I knew they were up to something.  
“How are those maggots, Michael?” His eyes wandered from my bare legs, which David was currently stroking, to the blonde in confusion.  
“Maggots, Michael. You’re eating maggots. How do they taste?” He shot him an evil grin and his brothers all started laughing. Michael looked down and threw the take-out box away and started coughing out rice.  
“What did you do?” I leaned down to whisper in Davids’ ear and he shot me a wicked grin. While Michael was still recovering the man under me put his hand against my face and pulled me down to him.  
“I’m going to need your help, sweetheart. Just play along for me.” His lips were hot against my pulse and a shudder travelled down my spine as I leaned back up with a slight nod.  
“Sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh?” David smiled at the brunette, who had recovered and looked at the spilled rice. The same moment he held out his noodles to Michael, I could feel Dwayne slide in behind me, threading his fingers in my hair, while I was still sitting in Davids’ lap.  
“Why don’t you try some noodles?” I watched Michael take a look at the food in front of him and then close his eyes in disgust.  
“They are worms.” He stated.  
“What do you mean, worms?” David faked confusion and dug his chopsticks into the box, pulling out some noodles._ _

__Obediently I opened my mouth when David motioned for me to taste them, I didn’t see any harm in it since they were just noodles after all.  
“Don’t eat…” He watched in horror as I swallowed down. I wanted to wipe away something that had stuck to my bottom lip but before I could move Dwayne had already leaned down. He pressed his lips against mine, licking away whatever stuck there in the process. I let out a small moan in both confusion and pleasure.  
“They are only noodles, Michael.” I could distantly hear the conversation continue, my focus still being on the sensation of Dwayne kissing me.  
“That’s enough.” I reluctantly pulled away from those lips and looked to the side to see Star giving David a disapproving glare.  
“Oh, shut up girl.” Paul exclaimed, throwing away his emptied take-out box. He lit another joint passing it on to Dwayne, who had slumped back down next to his brother, liking his lips.  
David motioned for Marko and whispered something in his ear, to which he smiled and jumped away. I let out a small grunt while eating, when Davids’ hand travelled up my thigh, pushing up my skirt further in the process._ _

__I was very well aware that Michael was again staring at me. There was a time I had liked him looking at me like that, but now it made me want to vomit upon feeling his eyes on me. I finished up eating and wanted to get out of Davids’ lap.  
“And where did you think you were going? You’re staying right here where I can see you.” He pushed me back down onto his lap a little harder and buried his face in the crook of my neck. Normally I would never let anyone manhandle me like that. Somehow those four bikers had me so obedient to their every will. The worst part was, I liked it, same as I liked what I was feeling right now.  
“Be a good girl and keep this seat warm for me.” David got up and put me down in his chair upon Markos’ return. In his hands he had an old looking and overly decadently decorated bottle. He gave it to his older brother who pulled out the cork with a pop. With closed eyes he swallowed some and looked at Michael.  
“Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.” He held out the bottle to the now sceptical boy.  
“Don’t! You don’t have to do this. It’s blood.” Star tried to take the bottle from him and I followed the scene sceptical. What game was she playing?_ _

__“Yeah sure.” Michael snapped at her and drank. The girl quickly retreated, pulling a protesting Laddie with her.  
“Can I have some as well?” I looked at David but to my surprise it was Marko who answered.  
“Maybe some other time, babe. That wine is kind of strong.” He gave my cheek a quick kiss and took my now empty take-out box from me. I nodded and watched as Paul and Marko started fooling around again and Dwayne was having another drag from the joint.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael taking another big sip from this mysterious bottle. Next thing I know he has closed the distance between us and grabs my chin.  
Before any of the boys or I can react he violently pressed his lips against mine. I let out a shocked gasp and the second my lips part he shoves his tongue along with the wine into my mouth. I struggle against his grip, try to push him away. The only way out I see in biting down on his tongue.  
He jerks back and I try to breath. I try to spit out the fluid, of course swallowing a good amount of it and I bet I tasted blood. I was still coughing, recovering just in time to see Michael coming back for more, with some blood on his lips._ _

__“Oh, buddy, you didn’t just go there…” Paul had pushed between us and now had his hand wrapped around Michaels’ throat with a deadly glimmer in his eyes. I was pulled out of Davids’ chair and somebody tilted back my head gently until I met dark eyes. I felt like bursting into tears but Dwayne gently brushed them away and shook his head. He pulled me into a strong soothing hug.  
I looked up when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning halfway around I was facing David, who had walked up behind me, once more caging me in between one of his brothers and himself.  
“You’re okay, sweetheart?” I nodded and tried to look away in embarrassment. David wouldn’t have that. Unconsciously I perceived Michael being kept on the couch by Markos’ and Pauls’ firm grip. A second later my focus was back on David.  
“Don’t you feel embarrassed now, it was not your decision. I am sorry. You were not supposed to drink that just yet.” He gently brushed over my cheek and slowly grazed his lips against mine, his eyes never leaving mine. With a soft moan I closed my eyes and let him have his way.  
His lips were soft against mine and his kiss gentle. Nothing like what Michael just forced on me. A soft purr in my ear let me tense up for a second until I felt Dwaynes mouth against my bare shoulder._ _

__“Keep your hands off of her!” Michael tried to get up but was immediately shoved back into the couch. I reluctantly pulled away from David and Dwayne. I had it with his behaviour.  
“Why don’t you just shut up? Why do you even care? We are over. I ditched you almost two years ago!” He looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes I hated so much.  
“Amy. I never stopped caring. You know you just did it because you were confused.” I felt the anger boil up.  
“Confused?! Are you fucking kidding me? I wasn’t confused, I tried to deal with losing my entire family! I didn’t know how to go back to normal, hell there was no going back. I tried to kill myself, Michael! Because I didn’t see any other way anymore. Because you were more interested in me staying as I was than rather help me find a way to survive the hell I was going through! And you think you still have any right to interfere with my live? Well, fuck you!” Everyone was staring at me. I felt some long built up tension finally being released.  
Someone gently touched my lower back and moved me into their chest. I could make out dark hair in the corner of my eye and relaxed into Dwayne._ _

__“I think she could use that joint now.” Paul followed us over to the couch, casually lighting another one of his seemingly endless joint stash. I wanted to protest because as I told him earlier, I never did that before.  
“Don’t even think about is. We’ll do it the easy way.” He pushed me down into Dwaynes’ lap and stood between my legs. I watched him take a drag but he did not exhale. Instead he leaned down to me and I felt his brothers’ hand against my face, gently prying open my jaws. As my lips parted, Paul exhaled into my mouth, sealing my lips with his to keep in the smoke for a few seconds.  
It was a surprisingly nice feeling. The softness of his lips against mine. The taste of both him and the smoke on my tongue had me let out a slight whimper. I felt the need to breath out the smoke but he didn’t pull away just yet.  
“Keep it in for a moment longer, princess.” Dwaynes’ voice was a low whisper in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. When Paul slowly pulled away, I obeyed his command. Very well aware David was watching us with amusement, while Michaels’ face was a shocked grimace._ _

__“Finally my turn.” Marko smirked and smashed his lips against mine. With a little gasp I let out the breath I was holding. I just didn’t understand why all of this felt so natural to me now. I should shy away from them. I should protest against being kissed by all of them. Still, the only one I didn’t want to touch me was Michael. He was the past and everything I had buried alongside my family. Those four boys made me finally feel at peace, they kept the demons of my past at bay.  
Marko lightly bit my bottom lip before he released me. I let myself fall back against Dwayne. I felt dizzy and relaxed.  
“You’re all right, princess?” He brushed some of my hair out of my face while his other hand was lightly stroking my thigh.  
“Surprisingly yes. I haven’t felt so at ease for what seems like a lifetime.” I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss to my temple.  
“What was that about trying to kill yourself?” He looked at me with those dark eyes. I let out a small sigh and held out my wrists to him. He gently took them in his hands, examining the scars following the line of my pulse.  
“I just couldn’t take it anymore. It was the day they sold the house I grew up in and my Dads’ Harley. I felt like they ripped everything out that was left of me. I didn’t want to fight anymore.” My voice was nothing more than a whisper. I watched him kiss both scars before he put his lips against mine. The kiss was slow, gentle, reassuring._ _

__“Okay, kids. Time for some fun.” David clapped his hands and motioned for everyone to get up. I was confused but followed them out of the cave and back up the stairs.  
“You’re riding with me.” Dwayne pulled me over to his bike and without second-guessing I got up behind him. I closed my eyes and leaned into his back which rewarded me with a low purr.  
After the others had gotten onto their bikes we sped off into the dark. It wasn’t a long ride and soon we reached railroad tracks that were embedded in pebbles. The boys parked of to the side of what looked like a bridge to me.  
“Perfect timing.” David exclaimed mysteriously.  
I waited for a few moments before I climbed down when Dwayne held out his hand to me and he held me close to him as we followed his brothers and Michael.  
“What is going on?” I could hear Michael up front.  
“Michael wants to know ‘what’s going on’.” All the boys started laughing and I smiled a little.  
“Marko? What’s going on?” David asked in a mocking manner.  
“I don’t know. What’s going on, Paul?” Marko answered with one of his Cheshire Cat smiles.  
“Wait a minute, who wants to know?” He retorted with a laugh and put his arm around my waist.  
“Michael wants to know.” Dwayne barked on my other side and winked at me._ _

__David stopped in front of us and put his arm around Michael.  
“I think we should let Michael know ‘what’s going on’.” He grinned and nodded at his youngest brother.  
“Marko…” Marko stepped forward and I now realized he was standing next to an open maintenance hatch. He grinned at me and then turned to Michael.  
“Good night Michael.” He waved and jumped down while screaming “Bombs away.” I flinched and wanted to run over in shock. But Paul and Dwayne kept me firmly in place.  
“Don’t worry about him, hot stuff. He is just fine.” With another kiss to my neck Paul walked up to the hatch.  
“Bottoms up, man.” He finger gunned at the dumbfounded brunette and jumped down as well.  
“I’ll be waiting for you down there, princess. Just trust us a little bit.” Dwayne let go of me and with just a smirk towards Michael he jumped down as well. David now let go of Michael and stood over the hatch. He looked at me and held out his hand._ _

__“You’re coming, sweetheart?” I took a deep breath and slid my hand into Davids’ despite Michaels’ protest that I should stay back. I hesitantly looked down when David pulled me in and saw the three who had already jumped hanging from some steel rods.  
Marko and Paul grinned up at me without stopping to kick one another. Dwayne on the other hand made a show of holding on with just one hand and held out the other to me.  
“Don’t let me fall.” I looked up at David who tightened his grip on my hand in response. I slowly got to sit down and let my feet dangle over the edge. With a last deep breath I slid over the edge and felt a light pull when my whole weight was now on Davids’ arm. For a second I panicked upon realizing that I was hanging who knows how far up over the abyss.  
Then I felt a second hand on my, slowly pulling me to the side. I looked down and saw Dwayne reaching out for me. He had managed to move his arm halfway around my waist and gave me a slight nod. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I closed my eyes and let go of Davids’ hand, trying to get enough motion towards the dark-haired man in front of me._ _

__With a little scream I collided with his chest. His arm was tight around me and a second later David dropped down. Together they lifted me so that I could hold on to the rod between them, not letting go sooner than I had my grip tightened. It was an odd feeling hanging there and I could already feel my muscles tense up. But a look to the side assured me that Dwayne still had one hand out, ready to catch me any minute.  
“Come on down, Michael!” David shouted up. There was some commotion and after a while Michaels’ head appeared in the opening.  
“Come on, man. Don’t chicken out now. Even the girl is down here with us.” Paul started taunting him. Finally he got down, now hanging in front of me.  
“Hold on tight now.” I looked at David and a second later I heard a loud hoot and soon the bridge started shaking. It was getting harder by the second to hold on.  
“Having fun yet? Come on, Michael. Let go.” With a shock I watched Marko letting go as the rod started shaking violently. He let out a scream and disappeared into the mist underneath us. A second later Paul followed him with a loud laugh. With wide eyes I looked from David to Dwayne.  
“Come here, princess. And hold on tight.” Dwayne pulled me against his chest and waited as I slowly put my arms around his neck. He held my eyes with his and let go. I screamed at the top of my lungs and held on to him for dear life.  
“I got you. You’re safe. You’re ours.” I heard him say before everything went black._ _


	8. You already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others. Next one will be longer, promised.
> 
> Slight warning: I tried to impliment my opinion on vampire pack dynamics here without being overly explicit just yet. In my opinion the normal rules of physical contact and relationships don't apply to vampires due to their long lifespan. In my view it doesn't matter so much to them what gender somebody has because if you live that long the charakter of a person is much more important. I know not everbody will agree with that, so if you cannot tolerate that I don't stick with conventional rules of relationships in this chapter and the following: don't read and don't hate.

He landed back up on the bridge next to his brothers. The unconscious girl in his arms. Marko and Paul were laughing and held up an equally unconscious Michael. He hadn’t jumped on his own. He fell because he couldn’t hold on anymore.  
“What a chicken. He screamed louder than our girl.” Paul just couldn’t stop laughing. David gave him a short look.  
“Still. I didn’t want it to go down like that. It shouldn’t have been like that. She deserved more than that asshole shoving his tongue down her throat.”, the eldest of the four vampires growled. His brothers nodded in silent agreement.  
“So why do we have to deal with him?” Marko complained and let go off the motionless boy.  
“You know why.” Dwayne answered dryly and looked down at the girls’ peaceful face.  
“Yeah… Because Max now wants to play house with this dimwits’ mother. And where are we in all this?” His brothers could tell Marko was getting frustrated. It wasn’t the first time a change in the family dynamic seemed to leave him on the outside.  
“It is only until he makes his first kill. Until Max has changed his mother and brother. After that it will be like always. The occasional awkward family meeting and apart from that we do what we want. It won’t change anything for our family!” David had taken a hold of Markos’ face and leaned his head against the younger vampires’. Marko closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I can’t lose our family. I can’t lose you! And I can’t let Max take _her _from us.” His eyes were determined. He felt Pauls’ arms tighten around his chest.  
“You won’t lose us, idiot. And we won’t let him take Amy. She belongs with us. Same as you do.” Marko let out a deep growl when Pauls’ fangs graced over his jugular. A smack to the back of his head made him laugh and retreat from his brothers’ throat.  
“You know, she was right. You are an animal.” Dwaynes’ voice was a low purr.  
“Yeah, you know how much of an animal I can be.”, was Pauls’ answer.  
“Okay boys. Cut the flirting, we’re heading home. Paul, drop off Michael.” David cut in before his brothers could go further. Normally he wouldn’t stop them but they needed to get rid of the boy.__

__“We’re taking her back with us?” Dwayne asked, still carrying their soon to be sister. David thought about it for a while.  
“Yes. I would feel better to have her close by when she wakes up. Since you were the one to take care of her, it would be best if you stay with her in one of the spare rooms.” A sharp glare at Marko had him bite back the comment he was to give about Dwayne staying with the girl.  
Paul and Dwayne both jumped up to fly to their destination. David and Marko would take care of the bikes and meet up at the cave later on._ _

__

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__

__I felt dizzy when I slowly woke up. I didn’t know how much time had passed since jumping off the bridge. I opened my eyes. I didn’t recognize the room. There were stony walls and candles all over, some lit and some already burned down. I let my face fall down into the pillow again.  
I knew the scent hanging in the fabric. Hot sand and pine needles. Dwayne… It was Dwaynes scent. Slowly memories came drifting back. Wait a second. How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was hanging from the bridge and me clinging to Dwayne while we were falling down._ _

__I tried to sit up, but something heavy around my waist kept me down. I shifted a little bit, only now realizing there was someone pressed up against my back.  
“Where are you going, princess?” Dwaynes’ voice was drowsy as he pulled me further into his body. I looked at him over my shoulder, unable to turn around due to our closeness. His eyes were closed and his long hair a bit dishevelled. I had to smile, he was cute when he was half asleep. He opened one eye when I didn’t answer his question.  
“I didn’t plan on going anywhere.” I whispered back.  
“Good. Because I won’t let you anyways.” He shifted a bit so he could roll me onto my back. He had his head propped up on one arm and was now looking down on me. After a few seconds he pushed some of my hair out of the way and leaned down to capture my lips with his.  
I closed my eyes and couldn’t help the low moan that escaped my throat. The kiss started slow, he gave me time to stop him, not that I would have wanted that. Willingly I opened up for him when he dragged his tongue along my bottom lip._ _

__When he pulled away I was breathing heavily. He smiled down at me and gave me another quick kiss.  
“I could get used to waking up next to you.”, he confessed.  
“Me too.” I shrieked and jumped up into Dwayne as out of nowhere a heavy body fell onto the bed next to us.  
“You weren’t going to start anything without me, were you?” With my heart still pounding violently I tried to slap Paul.  
“Are you insane? You can’t just jump into somebodys’ bed when they just woke up. You really are an animal!” Paul started laughing loudly and gave me a mischievous smile.  
“Oh you will like it so much when you find out how much of an animal I can be.” He pressed his lips against mine, cutting off any answer I had to that. I gently brushed through his wild hair when our lips parted._ _

__I shook my head. I didn’t get it. How could something feel so wrong and so right at the same time?  
“What is it, princess?” Dwayne had pulled me back into him and Paul was now resting his head on my chest.  
“I just don’t understand what is happening… I’ve had relationships before. But I don’t get how I can feel so comfortable with being close to all of you when my head tells me that only a whore…” A glare from both men had me shut up in the middle of the sentence.  
“Don’t you dare for just one second to talk like that ever again. You are no whore. You don’t get to choose who you fall for or for how many.” I looked at Paul, still confused.  
“I don’t understand what is happening to me…” I could feel hot tears in my eyes.  
“Then we should explain it to you. Let’s take this to the main cave.” I hadn’t noticed that David was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed away from the frame and came towards the bed.  
“You’re coming, sweetheart?” He held his hand out to me. When I took it and he pulled me off the bed, both Paul and Dwayne let out a low growl in disapproval._ _

__Back in the cave I saw Marko lying draped over one of the couches. When we entered he instantly jumped up and slid in front of me. Taking my face in gloved hands he tilted my head back a bit and gently brushed his lips against mine.  
“Well, good morning to you too.” I smiled into the kiss before David pulled me away. He sat down in his wheelchair, pulling me in his lap as he had yesterday. Paul and Dwayne sat down on one of the couches and Marko crouched down on the fountain.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?” I rested my head against Davids’ shoulder and looked at all four of them while Davids’ hand casually stroked my neck.  
“What is the last thing you remember of yesterday?”  
“Ahem… The last thing I remember is hanging from that bridge. When the train passed over us Dwayne told me to hold on tight to him and then we fell…” I locked eyes with the dark-haired man.  
“In that bottle Michael drank from wasn’t wine. And it was no lie that I didn’t want you to drink that. At least not yet. Not until you trusted us more.” Davids’ voice was low and he stared off into the vast cave._ _

__“Then what was in there?” I was confused. But something inside me screamed that I already knew it. Star had told Michael.  
“Blood. In there was blood. And hadn’t Michael forced it down your throat we wouldn’t need to have this conversation.” Paul answered with a sour expression on his face. I looked at him. I knew I should be freaking out right now. That I should tell them to fuck off, to make their jokes with someone else. But deep down I knew it was the truth.  
“Okay. I think I already know the answer, but why would you have a bottle of blood standing around?” I had my eyes fixed on Davids’. He seemed to search for something in my gaze and I felt as if he was penetrating my skull.  
_‘Say it. You know what we are. What you will be.’ _I gasped. Davids’ voice was loud in my head, even when his lips didn’t move. I knew it was him. I felt three other presences tapping at my mind, begging to be allowed in and I knew it was Marko, Paul and Dwayne.  
“You’re vampires. But how is this even possible?”___ _


	9. Borrowed Time

“But how is this even possible?” I had gotten out of Davids’ lap and was now pacing around. I was confused. And I wasn’t. I felt like I was torn within. Why wasn’t I screaming? Why was I so calm? I felt something rise inside.  
Before I knew what was happening I felt like I couldn’t breathe and my sight narrowed down to a small window. I felt somebody sit me down and press my head between my knees.  
“Hey, I need you to calm down. I need you to breathe.” I could barely hear David. He was too far away.  
‘We have done this before. Breathe for me. In and out. Come on Amy, in and out.’ Pauls’ voice was loud in my head. I looked up into his eyes and tried to level my breathing with his. It took me for forever to calm down.

When finally my vision cleared, I realized I was sitting in Dwaynes’ lap. Paul sitting on his heels between our legs and had my face in his hands.  
“Alright. Keep breathing.” He didn’t let go of my face and I could Dwaynes’ hands feel running up and down my arms. Slowly I recovered, got back control over my body.  
“I have to…” I could feel bile rise in my throat and my stomach convulse. Dwayne pushed me forward while holding back my hair and I started vomiting. I felt so sick all of a sudden, I didn’t understand why.  
“It’s okay, princess. We have you.” His voice was calm and soothing. His free hand caressing my back as I puked again. I felt so embarrassed. I didn’t want them to see me like this.  
When I finally felt my stomach relax I was completely exhausted and sweaty. Through half lidded eyes I saw Marko with a wet washcloth coming over. He took the bucket from me and started cleaning my face. One of the boys held a bottle to my lips and I was glad for the water so I could wash out my mouth.

“Are you feeling better now?” Davids’ voice was soft and he gently pushed some strands of hair from my forehead.  
“Yes. I am sorry, I don’t know why I felt so sick all of a sudden.” My voice was hoarse.  
“It’s not your fault. It’s the blood in your system. Turning isn’t an easy process. It hurts. There are times you feel like dying. And without sugar-coating it, that is exactly what happens to your body.” I climbed over from Dwayne into Davids’ lap and leaned into his chest.  
“I think I can deal with that. I am already living on borrowed time. I wasn’t supposed to even be here. Hold me, please.” David hugged me tight and laid his head on mine.  
“Hey, babe. Care to tell us why you think you live on borrowed time?” Marko had sat down on the armrest next to us and Paul was sitting on the floor, with his head in my lap. I looked to my right and Dwayne scooted over and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind David and I. I sighed heavily. I had never really talked to somebody about it, except for my therapist.

“I don’t think I live on borrowed time, I know it. I showed you the scars yesterday.” Dwayne had taken my shaking hands in his and all four boys were waiting for me to continue.  
“Why don’t you start with why you came here in the first place. It might be easier, princess.” I nodded and took another minute before I started.  
“I grew up in Phoenix. I had a brother and two great parents. Straight A student and a boyfriend I was sure I would marry one day. Two years ago we lost my brother. He died while saving someone elses life. It was hard on us, especially on my dad. A few months later my mom got diagnosed with cancer. She started treatment and everything seemed to turn back right. During that time I spent a lot of time with my dad in the garage, working on his ‘Baby’. He showed me a lot about motorcycles and I was to inherit his Harley one day. Well, my mom got better as I said but it took its toll on all of us, we had just lost James after all. And then there was this night in August… We were driving home from visiting my grandparents. It was late at night and I had fallen asleep in the back of the car. I came to seconds before the truck hit us. Threw us over. My mom died the second he hit us, my dad got thrown out of the window and died trying to get back to the car to save us. I was trapped in the back, half dead when they found me. I spent month in the hospital and broke up with my boyfriend… with Michael, I broke up with Michael. When I was released from the hospital, I moved in with my aunt. I stopped going out, my grades dropped and I pushed away almost every single one of my former friends. There were a lot of bills to pay, the funeral, the hospital, therapy… My aunt couldn’t pay them anymore so she did what was necessary. The sold the house I grew up in and my dads’ bike. That was the day I couldn’t take it anymore. I had lost my family and now I was losing everything that was left of them. I didn’t see a way anymore and I couldn’t imagine the pain to ever lessen. So I decided I was done. Locked myself into the bathroom, got into the tub, drank the last bottle of wine that my parents had bought. I cut open my wrists. Not like they always do in movies, the cut followed my pulse. I wanted to die. I didn’t want to be saved, I just wanted it to be over. And I almost succeeded, hadn’t my aunt managed to break down the door in time… So yes, I am already living on borrowed time.”

I felt the tears starting to silently flow down my cheeks. David pulled me tighter into him, Dwayne had rested his head in the crook of my neck, Paul was stroking my inner thigh and Marko had his hands over the scars on my wrists.  
I just sat there, as silent as the boys around me. I couldn’t believe that they didn’t just tell me to get lost, that the actually listened.  
“I… I am sorry. It’s not a pretty story…” I tried to somehow make the situation more bearable on all of us.  
“We all have some sad story that brought us here. That’s how we found each other. We were lost. Now we aren’t. You’re not lost anymore.” I looked up at his words and relaxed a little bit when his lips touched mine for the briefest moment.  
“How did you all…?”  
“That’s a story for another night, hot stuff. We should get you something to eat. It will help a little with that sick stomach.” Paul pulled me out of Davids’ lap and carried me towards the stairs bridal style. I actually had to laugh a little bit.

“Okay, let me down, Paul. I need to go home. Shelly will be worried sick by now. And I need some clean clothes. I smell…” I let out a shriek when Paul buried his face in my neck and inhaled exaggeratedly.  
“You still smell good enough to eat.”, he growled.  
“Let her down Paul. We need to eat before we go to the boardwalk anyways. I will drive her… to her cousins’. We will meet up with you at the usual spot.” David had gotten up and Paul reluctantly set me back on my feet. Since we were going home, I climbed up behind David. Before we drove off I gave Marko another kiss, he looked rather sad considering his usual playful attitude.

“How did you know where I live?” I asked David when we stopped in front of the house.  
“Asked Paul. Come on. The sooner we get this done…” His jaw seemed tense. I got in front of him and made him stop in his tracks.  
“What’s wrong all of a sudden? You haven’t been so grumpy five minutes ago.” He looked down at me with a smile that never reached his eyes.  
“David?” I raised my eyebrows and refused to let this go.  
“It’s Michael. He was here. I can smell him all over the place.” He growled with his pupils almost swallowing up all the blue in his eyes. I wasn’t sure what to make of this. Why he was here was a riddle to me.  
“Let’s get inside. I don’t want to think about him unless necessary.” I grabbed Davids’ hand and pulled him towards the entrance. I opened the front door and led him up the stairs. As I opened the door I could see light coming from both the kitchen and the living room.  
“Amy!” Shelly came running into the hall and threw herself at me. I closed my arms around her a little confused. I had been out over night before and she never made such a big deal out of it. She tore away upon David clearing his throat.

“Amy? Who is this?” She eyed him suspicious as he put his arm around me.  
“Ahem. Shelly this is David. He’s a friend of mine. I was out with him and his brothers yesterday and was in no condition to go home. So I slept it off at his place and asked him to bring me home now. David this is my cousin Shelly.” My cousin still seemed cautious and made no attempt to shake Davids’ hand.  
“I know where you have been. Do you have a death wish? Those four are not to be trusted.” Now it was my turn to eye her in confusion.  
“Shelly? Where is that coming from? Last time I checked you didn’t mind me hanging out with Paul. And what do you mean, you know where I was?” She still glared at the man, vampire, at my side who was absentmindedly toying with my hair. Without giving me an answer she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room and away from David.  
“Hey! You’re hurting me. What is wrong with you?” I looked back over my shoulder to see David was slowly following us. Something was wrong, I knew it when I saw his jaw clenched again.

“Thank god you are okay!” I was pulled into a strong hug and hit by an all too familiar scent. Behind me I could hear a dark threatening growl.  
“Let go of her Michael. Right. Now.” Davids’ voice was even colder than usually and I struggled to break free.  
“I don’t think so, asshole. Not after what you did to her.”  
“What I did to her? I was not the one forcing my tongue down her throat.” With a little yelp I was yanked away from Michael and gladly pressed myself back first into the blondes’ chest.  
“What the fuck do you want here, Michael? And what did you tell my cousin?” My voice was shaking with anger. I hated him so much in this second. First he kissed me and now he was invading my home like he owned the place.  
“There wasn’t much to tell apart from them drugging us and keeping you at their place to do god knows what. Why can’t you see how much you mean to me? Amy I was so worried about you when I came here and you were still out. Please, you know I would do anything for you.” I just stared at him, holding on tighter to Davids’ arm that spun around my chest.  
“Get out now. I don’t want to see you here ever again. Stay away from me and from Shelly. You have no right to force your way back into my life. And for telling the truth, tell everything next time. Shelly, did he tell you that he kissed me without my consent and forced me to drink wine that I didn’t want? I bet not. Because that would mean to admit he was the one forcing himself on me and the boys being the good ones.” He stared at me dumbfounded and Shelly started shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

“You heard her, Michael. Get out. Now. Before I decide to help you a little with that.” I couldn’t really explain what happened after Davids’ words. I could see the strain on Michaels’ face, as if he was fighting some internal battle. Seemingly against his will he walked towards the door and went out into the hallway outside our apartment.  
“Amy…” He looked at me like a beaten dog.  
“Save it for someone who cares.” I just smashed the door in his face and leaned against it with closed eyes.  
“I am so sorry Amy… If I had known… But he came here, going on about you being god knows where and…” I closed the distance between my cousin and me and hugged her as she started sobbing. Her tears soaked my shirt and I mouthed ‘thank you’ over her shoulder to David, who was leaning in the door to the living room.  
‘I can wait outside, sweetheart. Give the two of you some privacy.’ I slightly shook my head. I didn’t want him outside with Michael right now. Who knew what would happen between them if he was still around.  
“Come on Shelly. Let’s sit down and I will explain everything.” She pulled away with bloodshot eyes and nodded.

“Where is your kitchen? I can make some coffee or hot chocolate.” I looked at David, surprised of this sudden outburst of kindness towards some stranger.  
“Last door to the right. Chocolate is in the top drawer next to the fridge.” He gave me a quick kiss as he made for the kitchen and I pushed Shelly towards the living room and onto the couch.  
“What was that kiss about?” Shelly asked after a few minutes.  
“Huh? I… ahem…” I didn’t really know where to start explaining all this. Shelly raised her eyebrows and I could already tell what was going on in her mind as she started to grin a little bit.  
“Oh, Shelly! It’s nothing like that. We are not… Will you stop doing that?” I threw a pillow her way when she started waggling her eyebrows very suggestively.  
“So that’s the real reason you were out all night and day. You were with him. That explains Michaels’ behaviour.” She had caught the pillow and laughed loud, completely ignoring that David was in the other room.  
“I told you nothing happened. David and his brothers wouldn’t have done anything, except…” I had started to pace around the room in discomfort.

“Wait! Brothers?! You mean you were with all four of them? Damn, girl. Never thought you had it in you.” She grinned at me wildly by now and I flushed a deep red. What did I get myself into and how could I ever explain that to Shelly?  
“So you stopped crying. Good.” David came in with two mugs of hot chocolate. He set them down on the table and sat down in the old armchair and pulled me in his lap, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. My cousin followed us with her eyes while blowing on her chocolate.  
‘Relax. You look like you are ready to run any second.’ I still wasn’t used to hearing him in my head. It was a strange feeling to have somebody invading your most private part. I tried to relax into him and felt a lot better when he took one of my hands in his.  
“So, uhm, David. My cousin was with you and your brothers the whole time? Don’t get me wrong, I am glad she is having some fun since her ex. I’m just curious what this is going to be.” She had made a gesture that encircled us both and I knew where she was getting.  
“We didn’t have sex, if that is what you are hinting at. We took care of Amy. She needed somebody who really understands her. Sadly we couldn’t keep Michael from going after her. Had I known before that she had broken up with him beforehand, I would have never invited him.” I flushed again a deep red at him mentioning the possibility that we might have had sex. I felt more uncomfortable by the minute.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I owe you any explanation. Not since there is another boy in your room every other week.” I snapped before Shellys’ curiosity could get the best of her.  
“Hey, don’t shoot me right away. A girl can still ask.” She giggled and I just rolled my eyes.  
“Do you think you could give us a moment?” I looked at her with request.  
“Sure. I am… Oh shit! I was supposed to meet with Leyla five minutes ago!” Shelly jumped off the couch and rushed into her room, where I could hear her rummaging.  
“Is she always that nosy?” Davids’ lips moved softly against the side of my neck.  
“When it comes to my love life, always.” I sighed.  
“Anything we should know?” He gave me one of his smirks and I pushed his head away before he could buy his face in my neck again.

“I think I should stay here tonight. There is just so much I have to think about. I don’t feel like I have already understood that you are a vampire, that you really exist.” His face turned serious.  
“Of course you would need time. Anything else would have surprised me. Just make sure you eat enough. For now normal food will set your stomach at ease. I a couple of days that might not be enough anymore. But we will deal with that when the time comes.” I pulled myself out of his lap and looked down into his icy orbs.  
“That is another point I need to think about. I… I just don’t know what to make of all this right now. I know I should be afraid of you, that I should run for all it is worth. Just give me time. Even if it might take me a few days to process all of this.” He got back onto his feet and pulled me into his chest once more.  
“Take all the time you need. If you need anything, you know where to find us. And I will know when you need us. You have my blood inside of you, I will know what you feel. And so I will know when normal food won’t be enough anymore.” When I walked him to the door he leaned down and captured my lips.  
“There is one more thing I need to know. You guys can’t come in here without invitation, can you?” He looked at me with a smile.  
“No, sweetheart. Since you invited me in, I am the only one who can enter. The others can’t. So no surprise visits from Paul to your bedroom.” I rolled my eyes but was still relieved that they couldn’t just come in here. When David had eft I retreated to my room. I had wanted to take a bath but I felt so exhausted, even if I had slept the whole day. I ate some of Shellys’ leftovers and went to bed.


	10. Thirst

“Hey. Where is the girl?” Dwayne looked at David when he came back to them alone.  
“Left her with her cousin. She might need a few days before we see her again. It’s a lot to process.” The eldest of the vampires explained and sat down on the bench next to Marko, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette.  
“What is there to process? She knows what we are and what she will be. Piece of cake.” Paul earned himself another smack to the back of his head. Dwayne shook his head and gave his brother a look of discontent.  
“You don’t remember anymore what it was like to get thrown into this?” The dark-haired vampire asked his snickering brother.  
“Nope. Been high all the way through transition.” He grinned sheepishly and pulled out another joint.  
“Yeah. And selling your ass for said weed.” Marko added dryly.  
“Oh come on pretty boy. You love my ass.” Dwayne pinched the bridge of his nose as the bickering between the two blondes continued.  
“Is it too much to ask of you to be quiet for just one evening?”, he growled and looked at his brothers.  
“You’re a grumpy one today…” Paul muttered at the tall vampire.

“So? And what are you not telling us?” He looked at David with a scowl. He could feel something eating away at his brother.  
“Michael was at her apartment. Tried to persuade her cousin that we had drugged her and were doing what so ever to her. Of course Shelly freaked. I wanted to tear him from limb to limb…” Davids’ voice was a dark growl. Before any of them could respond, a familiar mass of brown hair came running towards them.  
Dwayne pushed off the railing and caught the boy mid-air.  
“What are doing here, buddy? Where is Star?” The boy looked at his favourite brother and made a face.  
“She left me at the arcade and went away with this strange boy who made Amy upset.” Laddie stated with a sour expression.  
“She did what?!” Dwayne was furious. When it came to the kid he didn’t have much tolerance for anything. Especially not for Star abandoning Laddie.  
“One day I will snap that bitchs’ neck… I had about enough of that shit.” Dwayne growled, this time really considering to go through with his threat to get rid of Star for good.

“Calm down, big guy. We still need her to pull Michael through. Not that I like the idea of having him around Amy… But it’s a necessity. After that do whatever you like.” Davids’ harsh reply had him snap out of it. With a sigh he let the boy down.  
“You got something to eat already?” The boy shook his head which resulted in a frustrated growl by all four vampires.  
“Okay. Let’s grab a bite, buddy. Can’t have you going to bed hungry. I know you still have that candy hidden under the mattress. But that doesn’t count as dinner.” The boy looked up to the tall man and gave him a sheepish smile. Of course Dwayne knew of his secret candy stash.  
Happily he grabbed the large hand and pulled his brother towards the food trucks while the three others made to get some dinner for themselves.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It had been two days since David dropped me off at Shellys’ apartment and I was still processing everything. Sure I somehow missed the boys but I was glad that they respected me needing some space.  
Shelly had headed out with some friends and to my discomfort one Surf Nazi she had been seeing quite regular these days. I was one to talk about keeping away from danger, but I didn’t trust him and I didn’t like the way he treated my cousin. Overly possessive and demanding. Why she couldn’t see that was a riddle to me.  
So instead of going out with her I decided to pay a visit to Maria at ‘VideoMax’. I hadn’t seen her in a few days and Shelly forgot to give back some videos.

When I pushed open the door I stopped for a second. I almost ran straight into Max who looked at me with surprise.  
“Well, hello Amy. How have you been, dear?” His heart-warming smile had me relax instantly. I really liked Max but something was different about him today. I just couldn’t say what it was. When he pulled me into one of his usual hugs I noticed his scent was a little different. There was a slight coppery undertone that I hadn’t noticed before.  
“The normal everyday dramas…” I smiled sarcastically hoping he got the message. He nodded with his smile fading just a little.  
“Yes. I noticed Mrs. Emerson being here and talking to you about her son got you quite worked up. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know. You girls might as well be my daughters, so don’t hesitate.” I gave him another thankful smile.  
“Thank you. I appreciate the offer. I think I worked through it by myself. Her son and I have some history so… Mind if I sit behind the counter for a while, help out Maria?”

He let out a short laugh, which had some customers turning our way.  
“You do that, my dear. You two try to actually get some work done until I come back later. You’re up for some pizza? I’m paying for you girls.” Maria and I looked at each other and started nodding wildly. He waved goodbye and I slipped behind the counter next to my friend.  
“What’s up, girl? I love the dress.” She hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the check as she always did. I looked down. I was wearing one of my old dresses, plain white with some flowers on it. Something I had worn three years ago and much too modest for me now.  
I hopped onto the lower counter leaning my back against the one the customers used and looked at my friend.  
“Not so much these days. Got a little bit side tracked by some boys. My ex from back in Phoenix tries to get back into my pants and I am a bit worried about Shelly.” Maria shook her head.  
“You mean the guy you broke up with after you were released from the hospital?” I nodded and she let out a sigh.  
“Some boys just don’t get it. But what is he doing here in Santa Carla?” Before she could answer the shops’ door opened.

“I am so sorry Maria. The car broke down and I needed to take the bus down here.” I cringed at the sound of Lucy Emersons’ voice. I shot Maria a warning glare before she could say anything. If I kept silent I might as well stay unnoticed.  
Instead the woman made her way around and behind the counter and stopped right in her tracks when she spotted me sitting there. For an awkward moment of staring at each other I ran through a variety of possibilities on how to get out of here as quick as possible.  
“Oh, good to see you Amy. I wanted to talk to you before you disappear on me again.” I flinched inwardly. So much for getting away. I gave her a small nod trying not to let my discomfort show on my face.  
“Amy, I just wanted you to know something. I know the way things ended between you and my son weren’t on the best of terms. And I know he can be quite a handful sometimes. I just hoped maybe you and I could still talk like we used to. I still have a lot of love for you and it pained me to hear you needed to leave Phoenix so you could deal with all you lost. I know I have no right to ask this of you and I don’t expect you and Michael to talk any time soon. But if there is just anything you need help with or the need to talk about something to a woman with more experience, know I am here for you.” I looked down on the hand that had taken a hold of mine and gave her a small squeeze.

“I didn’t mean to bail on you Ms…. Lucy. It was just some kind of shock to run into you. I wasn’t feeling too good that day and seeing you brought back to many memories. And I appreciate the offer. Since you seem to work here we might see each other from time to time.” She smiled at me and told Maria she would be in the back, doing some paperwork Max had left for her to take care of.  
“So it was her son you ditched? Girl, you got some serious explaining to do.” I stuck my tongue out at Maria and she started laughing. I was really glad to have her in my life. She had been through so much and was the best example that you could make it through.  
“Care to help me restock while you are here?” She shoved a box full of new videos my way and with a roll of my eyes I jumped down from the counter. I picked up the box and went between the shelves to put the videos up.

o-0-o

I jumped out of my skin when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist, keeping me from bringing the videos back in order. I looked up into a pair of blue-green eyes and instantly recognized the mischievous smile playing along his lips.  
“What are you doing here Marko?” I straightened up and tried to pull my hand from him.  
“Could ask you the same, babe. Thought David said you needed time to think, so what are you doing in here?” His fingers were tracing patterns on my skin and I couldn’t deny the tingle they left behind.  
“I still need time. And it doesn’t help much that you are here now. I still haven’t really sorted things out, as much as I might miss you boys. And I am here visiting a friend and helping her out a little.” I finally managed to pull my hand from him, but I was sure it was only because he let me go.  
“Okay. And why were you talking to that idiots’ mother?” I furrowed my brows and looked at him confused.  
“I have known Lucy for years prior to losing my family. So what is it to you if I talk to her?” I was getting a bit annoyed by his questions and I could feel Maria keeping an eye on the both of us. I knew Max didn’t like the boys hanging around the shop.

“Since her son constantly tries to get back into those cute little panties of yours it is my concern if you talk to the wrench.” I felt the heat creep up in my face. What was that about my panties?  
Before I could ask him I leaned forward in pain and clung to his arm in shock. There was a hot searing pain in my intestines. I could feel tears in my eyes and clenched my teeth to keep from whining.  
“Hey what’s wrong, babe?” Concerned Marko crouched down next to me.  
“It hurts. Why does my stomach hurt so much?” I tried to blink away the tears and reminded myself that it was three weeks prior to my period.  
“Shit. David said we had more time. You need to tell me how long you have been having those cramps.” I flinched again.  
“Not up until now. What is happening to me, Marko?”  
“It’s the vampire blood. Your body is slowly dying. Those cramps are the hunger for blood. Let’s get you out of here, baby-doll.” Without further notice he picked me up bridal style and I curled into him.

“Whoa! Stop right there. What do you think you are doing? Amy what is wrong?” Maria had jumped up from behind the counter and was coming our way. Apparently not willing to let Marko just take me away.  
“Getting her to see a doctor. She just started to have stomach cramps.” He explained briefly with an annoyed looked on his angelic face.  
“And you think I am just letting you walk out with her?”  
“It’s okay Maria… I trust him. I’ll call you when I feel better.” She nodded, not entirely convinced and let Marko pass.  
The cool air outside the shop helped a bit with my mind getting foggy. Before I knew it I realized Marko had taken me down to a secluded area of the beach.  
“Why… beach…?” I never got to finish the sentence because of another spasm burning through my insides.

“Hey, look at me sweetheart.” Davids’ cool hands were on my face and his now soft voice calmed down my nerves a little bit.  
“There are two options we have right now, now that the thirst is sinking in. Either you make your first kill…” I violently shook my head. I wasn’t ready to make that decision even if my body told me that it needed that red essence of live.  
“Okay. I won’t promise that you will like the second option to delay your need to feed. You will have to drink blood from us. It will subdue the thirst for human blood but it won’t turn you fully. You will remain a half-vampire for the time being.” I looked at him with pained eyes. I just wanted it to stop hurting.  
“Please…” I whined through gritted teeth. David looked up and nodded at the others. There was some shifting of bodies around me as they arranged themselves and me. A strong arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled back.  
“We will take care of you, princess.” Dwayne purred in my ear as he pulled me into his lap and I let myself fall against his chest. Too weak to keep my body upright.

“Shit babe, you’re burning up.” Markos’ voice was a soft whisper as he crouched down to my left and pulled my slightly damp hair out of my face and into a makeshift bun. Paul simply took my hand in his while settling down to my right.  
David got down in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
“You’re sure you want that, sweetheart? We can always find someone to feed from for you.” I let out another whimper and groaned.  
“No… human… blood…” I sobbed and David nodded at Dwayne while pushing himself gingerly between my legs. I saw Dwayne push up the sleeve on his right hand. David took a hold of his brothers’ wrist and I flinched for a second when his face shifted into something that resembled a mask. His eyes changed to a warm gold and his canines elongated. With a low grown he gently bit down on Dwaynes’ wrist until the first drops of blood hit the sand.  
When he let go his face changed back and Dwayne gently held his bleeding wrist against my lips.

It was an odd feeling at first and I had to force myself to swallow the heavy liquid down. But as soon as the first drops entered my stomach I felt pure instinct take over. I grabbed the wrist and greedily sucked on the wound leaning slightly forward and shifting in the tall vampires’ lap in the process. The taste was unique. It was as if I swallowed his scent paired with the coppery tinge of blood.  
“Fuck, princess! Keep still or…” Dwaynes’ voice was hoarse and somewhat restrained as his free hand pressed me further down in his lap to keep me still. I couldn’t supress a low moan when I felt something hard press against the curve of my ass while his blood was flooding my senses.  
“Shush… That’s enough, Amy. _You need to let go of him now! _” I instantly let go with a frustrated growl, but Davids’ voice resonated in my head even if he had spoken out loud. His voice held some sort of force over me even if I wanted to keep drinking. My body still ached although the pain was now a bit numbed.  
“More…” I whispered pleadingly.__

__“Don’t worry. You will get more in a second. But we can’t let you drain one of us completely.” Davids’ voice was still soft as he pulled me back to my feet and turned me around. I was now facing Marko and Paul, Dwayne still sitting and awkwardly rearranging something in his pants.  
“And you keep calling me animal…” Paul grinned down at his brother and had I been there with all my senses I would have flushed a deep red.  
Marko caught my attention by stepping in front of me and pulling my face in for a bloody kiss. When he pulled back he licked the drying fluid from his lips with a wink before turning towards Paul. He got up behind him and helped his brother out of his jacket. His ocean like eyes kept mine as he bit down on his brothers’ neck and I purred when I saw the red drops run down Pauls’ chest.  
Marko pulled back his fangs and held out his hand to me. Paul smiled at me as both vampires pulled me close. Before I thought too much about it I put my mouth against his neck and moaned when the flavour hit my tongue._ _

__“Oh shit. I get Dwaynes’ problem now…” Paul growled as I sucked on his neck and tightened his grip on me. Even through my dazed state I knew exactly what he was pressing into my lower abdomen.  
“You’re sure you get it, boy?” David hat taken Markos’ place behind Paul and pulled his head back by gripping his hair tight, exposing his throat even more to me. Whatever David was doing, it had Paul whimper and press more into me.  
A light pull against my chin had me retreating from the blond and face Dwayne, who gently licked some blood off my chin before capturing my lips with his.  
“How are you feeling now?” I tried to focus on Davids’ icy eyes, which was kind of hard.  
“Better. I’m feeling… kind of high…” I giggled which made Paul and Marko laugh.  
Dwayne let out a low growl and David gave me an amused smile.  
“That’s because you took just a little too much, sweetheart. But your body should settle down for now. Vampire blood is much stronger than human blood so the thirst and the pain coming along with it should be no problem for at least three more days.” I nodded and tried to stay focused. Now that the pain vanished I felt exhausted._ _

__“I will take you to the cave.” Dwayne whispered while picking me up. I shook my head. I couldn’t be at the cave right now.  
“No… Take me to the apartment. I am still not done thinking.” Dark eyes examined my face and finally he let out a sigh.  
“Fine, princess. Can one of you take my bike home?” I didn’t pay much attention to the short conversation following. I buried my face in Dwaynes’ neck and must have dozed off for a few seconds, because we were suddenly outside the apartment.  
“Okay. I can’t take you any further. Will you be fine on your own?” I looked up and made a face.  
“Will you please come in and stay with me for a while?” I whispered back and looked at him with pleading eyes. A few seconds later he put me down on my bed and pulled the blanket over me. When he took a step back to pull over the chair at my desk I reached for his hand.  
“Do you mind… I mean…” I didn’t know how to ask him to get into the bed with me.  
“You want to cuddle?” Dwayne gave me a smirk and shrugged off his leather jacket. When I shyly nodded he slid under the cover next to me and pulled me into his side.  
“Try to sleep, princess. If you let me, I will still be here when you wake up.” His words didn’t make much sense to me. But the idea of him staying here with me was something I would love.  
“Please stay.” He kissed me again, cleaning my face of all the remaining blood in the process before I buried my face against his neck and drifted off with his arms tight around me._ _


	11. Gone

I woke up again the next evening around sundown. I rolled over bumping into something solid. I immediately recognized the scent and let out a sigh.  
“So you really meant it…” I muttered while burying my face in Dwaynes’ chest. I assumed he was still asleep for he wasn’t moving.  
“I told you I would, princess.” I flinched a little at hearing his rough voice. With a low growl he tightened his grip on me again and I liked the feeling of his bare chest against my exposed skin. Wait, what? I pulled away and looked down, instantly feeling very embarrassed.  
“Dwayne? Where is my dress?” I shrieked and turned bright red.  
“I took it off after you fell asleep and put it in the washing machine. It had blood all over. No way I would let you sleep in that.” Without opening his eyes he pulled me, back first, back into him. I relaxed a little bit until he started to playfully nip at my neck with his human teeth.  
“Stop that, big boy. Or I will throw you out right away.” He let out a short laugh against my skin before pulling away and sliding out of the bed.  
“I assume now that you are feeling better you want to go back to thinking about all of this.” He just looked at me while slipping his jacket back on. There was no accusation in his eyes. He just understood what was going on.

“I told Marko yesterday, as much as I miss you guys, I need some space to think properly.” I looked into his dark eyes, hoping that he understood.  
“You don’t need to explain anything to me. You are ours. It doesn’t matter how much time you need, you will come along.” Dwayne leaned down and gave my forehead a kiss.  
“And what does that mean? How am I yours?” He shook his head and told me that David would explain that soon enough. I pulled the blanket tight around myself before walking him to the door.  
“Promise that you will try to stay out of trouble. And that you will come find us as soon as the cramps start again.” I nodded and got up on my toes to press my lips against his once more.  
“One more thing. I think this belongs to you. Found it next to my bike a few nights back.” I looked in my palm a little taken aback. Lying there was the earring I had lost. I raised my head to thank him but he was already gone.

I retreated into the apartment and went for the phone to give Maria a short call.  
“Video Max, you’re speaking to Maria. What can I help you with?” Her voice seemed kind of hollow over the phone.  
“Hey, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know that I am okay. Probably was just something I ate.” I could make out a sigh of relief on the other side of the line.  
“That’s good to know, girl. Max and I were kind of worried, especially since one of them took you away…” I had assumed that she told Max what had happened. I had almost expected him to call me himself just to make sure I was alright.  
“Everything was alright. Marko got me to see a doctor and then dropped me off at home. I slept the whole day, that’s why I am calling now and not any sooner. By the way… You haven’t seen my cousin Shelly, have you? Her room looks just like when I last left the house, so I don’t assume she has been home in the last two days. And she didn’t leave a note, so I am starting to worry a bit.” There was a short silence on Marias side and I heard some shuffling.  
“Sorry. Had to get rid of that customer. No, I haven’t seen Shelly. Are you sure she wasn’t home while you slept?”  
“I am sure. She would have left at least a note or something. See you tomorrow? I will stop by after work.” After a hanging up I went to Shellys’ room. I didn’t get it, when she was still out with her friends she would have called or at least left a note behind. I was worried. It simply wasn’t like her to just disappear without further announcement as to why or where she could be reached.  
I quickly changed clothes into something practical, just some dark army pants and a black crop top. I grabbed my keys and left for the boardwalk. Even if I didn’t find her, her friends should know where she was. At least that’s what I hoped for.

Walking along the shops towards the rides I tried to make out anyone who seemed familiar to me. I could make out several individuals who obviously belonged with the Surf Nazis but none of them looked familiar. Then I saw a faded green Mohawk in front of me and that was the first time I was glad to see Corey.  
“Hey Corey! Wait a second!” I shouted and followed him as fast as possible, almost crashing into his back when he stopped and turned around.  
“Got a new fan, Corey. Not quite your type, but whatever works for you, man.” One of his friends was laughing and I tried not to let my face show what I thought of his statement.  
“Shut it, Roy! What do you want? Don’t you have some bikers waiting on you bitch?” I almost regretted following him.  
“Who I hang with is none of your business. I just wanted to know if you have seen Shelly or maybe know where she is. She hasn’t been home a few days and left no note saying where she is.” He looked at me for a minute and I could see his friends checking me out.  
“Haven’t seen her. Not since she hangs with Caleb. That asshole should be around somewhere. Is this all?” I was getting annoyed and nodded, already half turning away when one of his friends blocked my way.  
“Something else you need? Maybe someone who can fuck you right and not like those biker fags…” He tried to grab me but I dodged him and managed to get out of his reach.  
“In your dreams!” I stated and quickly got out of there. Needless to say that I didn’t find either Caleb nor Shelly that evening until I returned home.

o-0-o

Shelly still hadn’t come home when I left for work. I was going to meet up with Maria after work and we would try to find her together. I would have bet my life on it that her disappearing had something to do with Caleb.  
I walked into the diners’ kitchen to check in with the others before starting my shift.  
“There she is. You look stressed, honey.” Tina eyed me with suspicion.  
“Sorry about that. My cousin hasn’t come home for a couple of days now and it is just not like her.”  
“Oh. Have you been to the police? I hope she was not hanging with those good for nothing bikers…” I looked at the elder woman and felt the heat rise. I hated people talking about them like that more and more. Maybe it was because I was one of the few who really got to know them.  
“No she hasn’t. And those boys aren’t that bad, just a little rough around the edges.” My colleagues looked at me in utter disbelief.  
“What did you take? Nobody right in their head trusts them. They are bad news. Who says they didn’t make your cousin disappear?” I shook my head, barely containing my rage.  
“Because I was with them the whole time!” I snapped back. Before anyone could say some more I grabbed the full trash bag and went outside to toss it away.

“Great…” Somebody had been piling up bags of trash against the wall instead of throwing it into the large container. I threw in my bag and grabbed one of those lying around. I jumped back with a high pitched squeal. As I pulled away the heavy bag a pale arm had fallen out between the bags.  
I barely noticed José running out to make sure I was okay. When finally the police arrived I stood there anxious as they slowly pulled away the trash bags. I was surrounded by people who all tried to comfort me as I was still in a bit of shock. Who wouldn’t have been when finding a corpse while taking out the trash?  
Some commotion had me looking up and I saw two of our staff trying to keep Paul from entering the small alleyway. I stiffly made my way over well aware of people staring and Tina shaking her head.  
I showed Stan out of the way and threw myself at Paul who caught me and pulled me to his chest.

“Hey. I heard the police was here and wanted to make sure you were alright. What happened?” He took my face in his hands and gently wiped away some stray tears. His eyes were concerned and I tried to smile a little.  
“I… I was taking out the trash… There was a corpse hidden under the bags… I…” My voice was cracking and he pulled me back against him, resting his head on top of mine. I could hear some of the whispers but I didn’t care. They could think whatever they wanted. I was glad one of the boys was here, calming my nerves and making me feel a little safer.  
“Oh my god! Is that…?”  
“Shit, don’t let her see.” Against better judgement I freed myself of Pauls embrace, which wasn’t all that difficult for he was looking at who they had pulled from the trash. I froze after a few steps. First thing I noticed were the earrings. Earrings I had made.  
“Noooo!” I started sobbing and shaking. Making an insecure step towards the two police officers lifting up Shellys’ body.

“Don’t look.” Paul turned me into him again holding on tight and preventing me from looking again. I cried and trashed in his hold. My world was crumbling around me. My cousins’ dead body was burned into my mind. Pale, with blind eyes staring into nothingness and a bullet wound right in the middle of her head.  
“Stop it Amy! I need you to calm down.” I looked up at Paul. He had almost screamed at me in order to get through to me. I felt so lost, so broken and I could almost see my pain reflecting in his eyes.  
“She is dead.” My voice was barely a whisper. The blond vampire nodded and I buried my face in his neck, taking in his scent and tried to calm down.  
Two hours later I was still pressed up against Paul, only now we were sitting inside the diner. I heard the door and soon three sets of familiar boots stopped in front of us. I didn’t look at them, still resting my head against Pauls’ shoulder while sitting in his lap.

“Amy, look at me.” Davids’ voice was soft as he took a hold of my face and lifted it up. Reluctantly my eyes met his.  
“I’ll do it.” The boys looked at me with confusion.  
“I will drink.” I got more specific. Marko made a face and David had a look of disapproval on his face. However it was Dwayne who took my hands.  
“You shouldn’t make this decision right know, princess.” He pulled me from Pauls’ lap and tightened his arms around me. I put my hands against his bare chest and leaned back so that I could see his dark eyes.  
“But I am deciding now. Shelly is dead. I am alone. All I got now are you guys. The truth is, I haven’t felt more alive since losing my family than when I am with you. I feel like I belong again I want this. I can’t lose you as well. And I want Shellys’ murderer to be my first.” Dwayne looked at me a bit longer, I could feel him pressing against my mind. Whatever he found, it seemed to assure him that I wasn’t making any rash decision here.  
“Okay. But it might take some time to find out who it was.” His lips sealed mine for a brief second.  
“No need to. I know who it was. I think…”


	12. Blood bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update any of my stories. I had some troubles with writing due to some mental setback. So this chapter is a bit longer, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> AN: explicit sexual content, so don't read if you don't like it. But I am now going to hide under some rock for writing this ^^

"Fuck you David!" I yelled back.

"I just want you to think this through! This is nothing you can walk away from if you decided on it!" He was furious. Not only because I wasn't really listening to him but I actually had the nerve to yell back at him. Without thinking I picked up a rock from the bottom of the cave and threw it to his head. Of course he dodged it, coming right at me with a threatening growl.

"Enough already!" Dwayne had stepped in between us, keeping me behind his back and shielded from David. Up to this point the tall vampire had been sitting on the couch and just watched us yell at each other.

"Get out of my way!" David tried to get to me but Dwayne wouldn't let him through.

"Not until you calm down. I won't have you hurt her by accident." The tension between the two was immense, neither wanting to back down. Even with David being superior to Dwayne, the dark-haired vampire was physically more than capable to keep up.

David let out an unwilling growl and retreated a step. With a resignedly sigh he slumped down in his chair. My anger ebbed down when he gave me more space and I closed my eyes for a second.

"Why won't you understand? I am not making a rash decision here. I know what I am asking of you. I just… With Shelly gone, there is nobody left I could turn to except for you guys. I have nobody. And technically speaking I am dead already. Who would miss me anyways? I am just so done with this life, with all this tragedy and heartache, the pain and the loss. I am so goddamn weak and I am just done!" I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. After an hour of yelling at each other I had no more fight left in me. I flinched for a second when Paul was suddenly behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I… I am just so lost. There is nothing more for me to this hell called life…" He laid his on my shoulder upon my words.

"You're not lost anymore, hot stuff. You're ours now. You are family if you choose. David wasn't trying to be mean. He just wants you to realize that you have a chance to choose which we were never given. We were all on the brink of death." I leaned into Pauls' chest as he talked to me in a soft voice. I knew he was right. I knew David meant no harm.

"Paul has a point there. For us it was a matter of survival to choose eternity. But you get to choose whether to end the life that was meant for you right here or to walk away from all of this. To walk away from us." Marko sounded desperate. He looked at me with wide eyes and there was a pain I had never seen in his normally playful or mischievous expression.

"No. I no longer have that choice. Michael took that from me by forcing me to drink the blood. Either way I wouldn't chose any different. Like I said, I am done with this life. I have been done for some years now." My voice was now barely more than a whisper, still I knew the boys could hear me.

"You are so much stronger than you know, princess." Dwayne gently pressed his lips against mine and pulled me from Pauls' embrace. In this moment his strong frame and soft lips was what I needed. I lifted my arms to put them around his neck and a mere second later I was straddling his lap on the couch while we were still connected in a deep kiss.

"As much as I appreciate watching the two of you, I need you to stop right there. Initiation is over, sweetheart. So last chance to back out otherwise you are mine and my brothers' for eternity." David had pulled me back slightly by my throat, his lips nearly touching my ear while Paul and Marko stared down at me with dilated pupils.

"Bring it on then." All four of them let out a low growl of appreciation, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"There is one more thing and you are not going to like it." I looked at David concerned as I took his hand and got off of Dwaynes' lap.

"Michael. He needs to complete the transition as well. And as much as I hate it, you being there might just be enough to pull him in. Before you say anything, I don't expect you to fake any feelings, just be nice enough so that he follows along." He was cupping my cheek and pulled my bottom lip gently free from my teeth.

"I'll make sure you make it up to me. All of you." My annoyed response made them chuckle.

We made our way back to the top of the cliff and I got up behind Marko. I smacked him lightly when I caught him making faces at a growling Paul.

"Behave yourself or I am getting right back with Dwayne and be done with the two children that you are."

"I thought I was an animal, hot stuff." In a very adult manner I stuck my tongue out at Paul. A second later the bike beneath us roared to life and we were headed for the boardwalk. I was wandering where Star and Laddie were at, they hadn't been in the cave earlier.

"They are at the boardwalk, getting dinner. David wanted Star out of the way and the boy isn't supposed to see that side of us just yet After all he is just a little boy even if he is a half vampire and knows part of what that means." I wasn't really used to being partially connected to the boys, so it still took me by surprise when Marko answered to my wondering.

We came to a stop in the usual spot but nobody was showing any sign of getting off their bikes.

"What are we doing here? I thought it was feeding time…" Again I felt confused and left out on something.

"Waiting for something. Here it comes boys. Amy, I want you to get of that bike and walk over to Dwayne. Marko will let you know when." David wasn't looking at me but at something on the boardwalk. I looked over, Dwayne was the farthest apart from us. As if he felt my eyes on him he looked up and winked at me.

Seemingly out of nowhere Michael appeared besides David, gripping him by his collar.

"Where is she?!" David just grinned at that.

"Take it easy, Michael." But that seemed to make him even angrier.

"Where is Star, David?!" Marko squeezed my leg and I took that as my clue to get off of his bike. Instead of listening to Davids' answer Michaels eyes shot towards me, Star all forgotten as he watched me walk out of Markos' shadow. He made a step towards me and I flinched for a second, unsure what I was supposed to do But when none of the vampires intervened I figured that was part of the plan to lure Michael in.

"What are you doing here Amy? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you or Star…" For once his eyes held serious concern but I was sure he was more occupied with my wellbeing than Stars' at this moment.

"I needed some time to think. After Shelly… Well, it doesn't really matter now. I don't know where Star went off to, but the boys sure haven't anything to do with it. They were helping me out. But if you want to make sure I am safe you might as well come with us." I could see that he was still suspicious so I decided to take it just a bit further. Even if I hated every minute of it, I trusted David that this was something that needed to be done.

"But I understand if you want to look for Star instead. You seemed quite attached to her and I still got the boys to keep me company if you don't want to come." I let my head sink a little and looked up at him through my lashes. I hoped David would make this up to me big time because I wanted to vomit at the look Michael gave me. I turned away and was stopped by him taking my hand.

"You ride with me?" I shook my head.

"No Michael, I don't trust your bike. But you can follow us." I gave him a smile and turned back around. I looked back at him as I put my hand on Dwaynes shoulder for leverage. He was still looking at me and it made my insides squirm.

"He can never have you. He can make eyes at you all he wants, but you are ours to keep, princess." Dwayne kept his voice low. It made me relax a little and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before settling behind him.

"Well, looks like we are going to have a little party after all. Come on now Michael. Don't you want to make sure we don't do anything Amy doesn't want?" Davids' voice was taunting and his words aiming at the boys' ego. Damn the Emerson boys for thinking he could impress me by telling the blonde vampire he would follow and make sure I was taken care of.

I tightened my grip on Dwayne as he started the engine and for a brief moment I forgot all around us. I felt his muscles tense under my skin as we took off. I just loved being on the bike with him, even more than with the others. Maybe it was because I felt safest with him. Marko and Paul were pretty reckless when driving and David was a show off.

It didn't take us long to reach a more secluded area of the beach. The boys parked their bikes and a few seconds later Michael finally caught up to us.

"Come in now, babe. Time for some real fun." Marko stood in front of me with one of his signature smiles and pulled me off of Dwaynes' bike. He took my hand and I followed him up the dune after David and Marko. I quickly looked back to see Dwayne giving me a wink and then shoving Michael lightly up the dune as well.

"Come on up, girl." I looked up the tree and could make out David standing on a thick branch, leaning down to help me climb up. It wasn't that hard, for one David was helping me and second I climbed my fair share of trees together with my brother when we were younger.

"What is this all about?" I could hear Michael from further down and above me Paul chuckled.

"You will see in a minute, Michael."

David settled in to stand close behind me, his face lightly leaned against mine. Looking down I saw a bonfire a bit further down the beach. From their style and music floating up to us it wasn't hard to tell they were Surf Nazis. And pretty drunk on top of that. I clenched my teeth when I saw him. Caleb…

"You're sure about that, sweetheart?" I turned a little and looked David straight in the eye.

"I am goddamn sure it was him who killed my cousin. I don't care about the others or what happens to them. I just want him dead and it will be me who does it. I owe that much to my cousin." My voice was harsh and cold. I had my mind all made up and if I hadn't been so full of grief I might have been shocked that I was actually out for blood. Quite literal actually.

"Good. You want to do us the honours and go down there first? After all this is all about you. And don't worry, the blood in your veins will know what you need to do." He kissed me deeply and then lowered me down from where we were standing up in the tree until I felt Dwaynes' strong hands close around my waist.

"You make me damned proud, princess." His dark eyes were set on mine and they held so much affection it almost made me cry. With a smile I jumped down to the sand, ignoring Michaels protests as he was held back by Paul. I took a deep breath and made my way down towards the fire.

"Hey boys, look what we got here!" The guy nearest to me finally caught sight of me as I slowly approached the fire. I was nervous even if I knew the boys were watching out for me.

"Hey there, little angel. Looking for me?" Another surfer approached me, reeking of cigarettes and cheap booze.

"Actually I was wondering if any of you might have seen Caleb. I wanted to talk to him." I tried my best to look as innocent as possible which was quite difficult. There were about twelve totally waisted Surf Nazis who could easily overpower me even in their current state.

"What do you want from me? Ain't you the cousin of that slut Shelly?" I felt something hot in my guts as Caleb approached us with a bottle in his hand. He only stopped mere inches from me and made a gesture that had his friends retreat a bit.

"I wanted to ask you if it was you who murdered my cousin?" I tried to keep my voice steady but couldn't help a few tears escape my eyes.

"Who else did you think it was? She was a damn little bitch. Wanted to leave me, because she suddenly thought she could have better. Well I made damn sure she knew who her dirty little cunt belonged to. Then she had the nerve to threaten me with going to the police, so I pulled the trigger on her. Oh the look on her face… Oh, baby. Don't cry. She asked for it. But you… Always thought you were the prettier one. Come on don't be so shy. Hear you were hanging with those bikers. I am sure as hell they can't even get it up for you. Let me show you what a real man is made of and I promise you won't open those pretty legs for nobody else anymore."

I could barely keep the bile rising in my throat down. So I was right all along. He killed her. When he tried to grab me I slapped him across his face. He slowly turned his head back to me and I saw blood run down from his split lip. That was when I lost it. The hate and hurt boiled up and the hunger kicked in when I smelled the blood. Without thinking I got up on my toes and licked at the cut on his lip. The red fluid being the most delicious thing that ever touched my tongue. I couldn't help the satisfied moan and I needed more of that liquid.

"There you go girl. Come on now, I'll give you all you need." Calebs' smirk quickly faded when I felt my fangs elongate and my face change. I launched for his throat and sank my teeth into it until his blood flooded my mouth. I threw back my head after a few gulps to catch a breath and that second chaos broke loose. People started screaming and I made out the boys jumping at them with a loud laughter.

I dove back into the open vein before me, drinking greedily until the blood started to taste odd and started to coagulate. Without giving it much thought I jumped at the next surfer who was trying to outrun David. He was a big chunk of meat but somehow he was no match for me. I jumped his back and carelessly ripped open his throat with my fangs. I could feel my body getting stronger with every drop of blood I swallowed.

"That's enough, hot stuff. He is dead. You shouldn't drink of the dead. It makes you sick." Paul gently pulled me away from my prey which I let go reluctantly.

"More…" I moaned as the blonde pulled me against his front.

"I think you had just about enough, given how small you are. By the way, great performance." He smiled down at me and gave me a bloody kiss which didn't last very long for Marko approached us.

"He is right. Quite impressive how you just drained the life from him. And really hot." He pressed his lips against mine and I answered his kiss with closed eyes.

"That's enough. Welcome to the family, princess." I pulled away from Paul and Marko and closed the distance between Dwayne and me.

"Did I make you proud?" I looked up at him and a low growl escaped him as he pulled me into him and attacked my lips forcefully.

"What do you think?" He only let go of my lips for so long until he could see my smile. He smelled of blood and it turned me on so much I was wondering about myself. Without thinking too much of it I let my lips wander from his lips down his jaw and throat until I reached his massive chest, painted red by all the blood. He let out a dark purr when I started licking at the drying liquid.

"Time for you to really be ours, sweetheart." Davids' teeth graced my jugular for a second before he pulled my head back a bit to kiss me. To my delight Dwayne started kissing the side of my neck as Davids' hands found their way to the front of my blood-soaked and ruined shirt. Carelessly he just tore it open exposing my skin to the cool night air.

"Stand down boy. Go find Star or some other whore. That woman belongs to us." I turned my head when David snapped at Michael. He was just staring at us, his face not nearly as stained as mine but still it was obvious he drank.

"What Michael? You thought I would run back to you? Get out of here or whatever. I don't care." I spat the words at him and didn't feel any pity as I saw the hurt look in his eyes before he turned around. Before I could think more of it Paul stepped in my field of vision and pulled me in for a deep kiss that had my legs shaking.

"Mhhhmm… What exactly are you boys up to?" I groaned out even if I already knew the answer to where this was leading. I felt the high of the blood. I felt my boys, my brothers. And I felt the love for each of them. Their touch was sending sparks over my skin. I could smell something else on them now, like dark herbs, something that hadn't been there a second ago.

"You feel that, hot stuff?" Paul pressed me up against him more forcefully and instead of an answer I gave him a needy moan as I felt him rock hard against my abdomen. I remembered the day they gave me their blood, it had them just as pent up us the situation now.

"This isn't right…" I murmured, well aware that we were surrounded by corpses and blood.

"Why is that, sweetheart? You want to tell me it doesn't turn you on standing here with us, all high on blood? You want to tell me you don't feel the same as we do? That you don't want us? Say it and we will stop. If you don't stop us now you will not only be bound to us by pack loyalty by the end of the night but by blood. You want that?" Davids' voice was so rough in my ear it sent shivers down my spine and to underline his words he pressed himself against my backside, equally hard as Paul and now trapping me effectively between them both.

"I can't… I don't want you to stop. I love you. All of you." All four of them let out a growl as the words left me. They were true, I had known it all along. The moment my body stopped telling me to run from them I had known I loved them. And would now love them for all eternity. The second Marko and Dwayne approached us I lost it.

I pulled Paul back down towards me and claimed his lips. I could feel his smirk against my skin and his tongue sought entrance to my mouth which I gladly obeyed. He shrugged of his jacket as David pulled the remains of my shirt from me before turning me around.

"You are ours. Now and forever." His kiss was softer than normally and I liked it. I felt hands on my hips slowly traveling up my back until they reached the claps of my bra.

"I don't think you need that anymore, babe." I broke the kiss and turned my head to look into Markos' eyes and a second later my chest was bare without the lacy material covering them.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked him with hooded eyes when he cupped my breasts and started kissing my neck.

"Mhh, very much." I gasped a little when he pinched my hardened nipples and bit his ear in retaliation. With a low chuckle David reached for my pants and quickly opened them to push them down to my knees. I watched him bend his knees and with a wicked grin he removed them completely before retreating a step. Before I could protest Dwayne stepped in front of me, looking down at me with so much hunger his eyes were nearly black.

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on." I couldn't respond to that, I just stared at him. He was standing before me completely naked except for some boxer briefs that didn't really leave that much to the imagination. I reached out for him and behind me Marko laughed as he bit down on my neck a little harsher.

Dwaynes' lips and tongue followed the trail of dried blood down from my chin and over my throat between my breasts before pulling one of my nipples in his hot mouth. I moaned loudly fisting my hand in his dark hair and I could feel m panties dampen. Before I knew what happened Marko bit down again, this time with enough force to draw blood which he lapped up immediately.

"Marko!" I screamed out, shocked and turned on at the same time while Dwayne let go of me and switched over to the other breast.

"Don't worry, you get to bite us as well." Paul kissed the other side of my throat before he bit down as well. I hated and loved the feeling of their fangs penetrating my skin. It felt so good as the tore me open and I hated it because I wanted to taste them as well so badly.

Much too soon they pulled back. A second later I was pushed down to my knees. With a little cry of surprise I ended up straddling Dwaynes' thighs.

"Your turn, sweetheart." David bent down from behind the dark-haired man and tore open his neck. Gently my head was guided towards the small pool of blood and with excitement I latched onto the wound while David stroked my hair.

I felt Dwaynes' hands travel down my spine. When I started sucking on his neck he pressed up into me with a dark growl. I moaned loudly when I felt him. He was huge and I wanted nothing more than to feel him right now. I pulled away from his neck and let my hand wander down his chest and abdomen while watching his face. Someone grabbed my wrist to keep me from touching him. I snarled in protest and was rewarded with a nonpenetrative bite to my neck.

"You don't touch anything I don't allow you to." Davids' commanding voice was now where seconds before Marko had been. I whimpered when his hands travelled down may sides until they reached my panties.

"You want those gone?" I nodded and another bite let me know that he wanted me to say it out loud.

"Goddamn David, yes!" I screamed and the same second he ripped the fabric to pieces. He gave me no time to react as he pulled my head to the side, baring my throat to him. He bit down hard only a few inches from where Paul had bitten me. The same second he started lapping up my blood I felt Dwayne enter me and screamed out in pleasure. He pushed into me as gentle as possible, his eyes never leaving mine until he bottomed out. He didn't move, he gave me time to adjust to his size.

When David pulled back from my neck he nodded and Dwayne started moving slowly. I couldn't describe the feeling if I had to. He felt so good inside me and I wished he would never stop. Someone settled in behind me and I instantly knew it was Paul. He pressed his bleeding wrist against my lips and I greedily sank my fangs into it while Dwayne picked up the pace a little.

I moaned against Pauls' skin as I felt Dwayne against my neck. He bit down and pushed into me at the same time. I couldn't hold it back, I screamed out my orgasm into the night. I felt him getting faster, chasing his own release. My head was pulled to the side and I tasted Markos' blood on my lips. I screamed again as Dwayne pushed up into me one final time before he came and I felt my second release wash over me.

I couldn't recall how long we stayed like this. Dwayne had his arms tightly wrapped around me and I was panting against his chest. He brushed my hair out of my face and wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice held concern and I quickly shook my head.

"No you didn't. It's just… I love you so much. I feel like I finally am home." He kissed me deeply and slowly pulled out of me. David wrapped me in a blanket and pulled me into his lap by the fire. Slowly the others sat down around us, all of them dressed again.

I realised that all that had happened in my life had brought me exactly to this moment. All those years I had been chasing destiny until it finally found me right here. I was complete again. The empty void within me finally filled.

With a smile on my face I fell asleep, cuddled up between my boys.


	13. The things we leave behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I made it back. I am sorry it took me so long but I wasn't able to write anything, as much as I tried. I needed it so much and that made it just harder not being able to write.
> 
> A great thanks goes to my lovely Rivinia and Jenny for being there for me these last weeks. I love you guys.
> 
> So we are finally back with our boys and Amy. I hope you enjoy it, though this chapter is a shorter one. Promise the next will be longer again.

The first time waking as a full-fledged vampire felt strange. I could hear the ocean and the waves clashing against the shore, rainwater seeping into the ground and through its layers, insects moving through the dirt, Laddie’s soft snoring as he slowly woke up… My mind seemed on overload with all the sensations rushing in.  
“Stop thinking so loud, princess… It’s too early for that…” My mind decided to finally settle on the gravelly voice in my ear and strong arms tightening around me. I opened my eyes and was amazed that I could see clearly in the dark room, as all the candles had died down.  
 _That’s just so weird… No more knocking things over in the dark I assume_. I let out a small shriek as I found myself suddenly pinned to the bed.  
“I said it is too early for you to be so loud…”Dwayne was hovering over me, securing my hands somewhere above my head. His face was something between anger and sleepy amusement.  
“Unless you want me to bend you over my knee, I suggest you try tuning it down a little.” Had I been able to, I would have flushed a deep crimson at his suggestion. Bevor I could answer him a small brown haired cannonball came running into the room.  
“Dwayne!” The sudden smell of blood mixed with something else hit me and I couldn’t keep myself from baring my fangs and letting out a hungry growl.  
“No.” Before I had the chance to make a move towards Laddie, Dwayne had grabbed me hard and my back crashed against the wall farthest from the bed on which the boy was sitting with wide eyes.

“Look at me Amy.” I had to forcefully pry my eyes from the throbbing vein on Laddie’s neck and willed myself to meet brown eyes.  
“That’s better now. Hey buddy, go and find Paul in the front. Amy and I need to talk a little before you can say hi.” His eyes ever left mine as the boy left us with a small huff and stating his favourite vampire was no fun at all this evening or morning. I struggled a little in Dwayne’s grasp. He wasn’t hurting me but made it clear his strength easily outmatched mine. I let out a content purr when his lips softly brushed against mine before he sat down on the bed with me in his lap.  
“You can’t do that, princess. I know it is hard in the beginning and it will be hard for quite some time until you learn to control your new body and its reactions. But you need to try. Especially around Laddie. He can’t understand that it is hard for you to control your hunger around him. He is a half and so your senses pick up on the blood still flowing through his body. He is only used to us and we learned to control those urges ages ago. Until you learn as well we cannot leave you alone with him or anyone else…” I listened to him while playing with some strands of his dark hair.  
“I didn’t mean to do it… He is such a sweet boy, I would never hurt him on purpose…” He tilted up my chin and kissed me again. ‘ _I know that you would never do that to him. Your body doesn’t though_.’  
“It still feels so strange having you in my head… Why is it that I don’t feel different around you now?”  
“Because we are dead. Technically speaking. The blood in us doesn’t trigger your hunger because it isn’t vital to your existence as human blood is. Our blood holds no life so it doesn’t call to you. Taking blood from another vampire is something you do to bond or to strengthen a relationship, not to sate your hunger. At least not as lasting as human blood. It can keep the hunger at bay though, so in times of need we rely on each other. Also it helps the healing when we are injured, much more potent in that than living blood.” He pushed some hair from my face and pulled me closer. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He still smelled the same, though a little more intense than before, and I could also smell the others on him like some fading perfume.  
He pulled my head back a little and looked at me with his dark eyes. ‘ _You should drink just a little more to be sure there is enough blood in you, to make it easier on your first day_.’ I hadn’t enough time to process what he said as he made a quick cut on his shoulder. As soon as the blood began seeping out I lost all control and latched onto his skin, moaning as the liquid went down my throat. I could feel the distant hung subsiding and Dwayne tightening his grip on me just a little more.

“I think you’re good to go now.” Dwayne got back up and slowly set me back to my feet. “But maybe you should get dressed before we head out…” Looking down I saw what he meant. My body was only covered by a black shirt, that reached down to my knees, so I assumed it was either one of Dwayne’s or Paul’s.  
I made quick business of getting dressed and followed him back into the main cave. The others were all in their usual spots and Laddie was sitting on the floor next to Star and drawing something on the ground with chalk. I felt my heart ache at the sight of the boy and was ashamed that I tried to attack him earlier.  
‘ _Can we take him down to the boardwalk? I want to make it up to him… I feel bad about what I almost did to him_ …’ I looked up at Dwayne who had stopped next to me with one hand casually on my hip, ready to hold me tight against him if needed.  
“Come here for a second Amy.” David was looking at me. Of course he knew what I had asked Dwayne, I couldn’t control what I passed on over this mental bond and to whom. I slowly walked over, feeling a little insecure as all were watching my every step. I relaxed a little when I looked in his cold eyes and saw no anger in them. I sat down in David’s lap facing sideways and looked up at him.  
“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” I knew he meant not only how being a vampire felt.  
“It is weird. Though concentrating on your voice helps a little to keep all those new sensations rushing in a little more controlled. It is just so much more now. I feel more, my senses seem to have multiplied and I don’t really know yet how to tune it down. And I am afraid… I almost hurt Laddie earlier…” I was confused when the platinum blond chuckled a little.  
“Don’t worry. You will get the hang of that real quick. And yes, your senses are more strong right now. They need to be. You just evolved from prey to hunter.” He looked me over with as much affection as he could give, which was a lot compared to the scowl or disinterest he gave most people.  
“You need to meet someone tonight. You need to meet our sire.” I looked at David in confusion.  
“What is a sire?”  
“He is something like a father. He made us what we are and we are bound to him by his blood.” Paul had answered and now passed me the joint he had lit.  
“Don’t take too much cupcake, you might respond a little stronger to that shit than before…” Marko cut in before I could take a drag and I smiled at him for that. He was right. The rich aroma of the leaves hit me hard. It felt thick on my tongue and seemed to fog my mind instantly. I coughed and handed the joint back.

“I think that’s enough for me… So, this sire… Why isn’t he living with you when he is supposed to be your father? Who is he anyways?” There was a swift exchanging of glances and I felt them talking through the bond, but they shut me out from that conversation on purpose.  
“We are not allowed to tell you who it is…”  
“Meaning we can’t…” Paul interrupted but was silenced with a sharp glare.  
“As I said, we are not allowed to tell. The reason he doesn’t live with us, is that for one he hates this place and second we don’t get along that well these days. Still we have to answer to him…” David explained and I had trouble wrapping my head around the idea of David answering to anyone but himself.  
“But we have still some time to kill. So you and I are going to take Laddie out for a while.” I smiled at Dwayne who had been returning to his usual silent self for the last minutes. He held out his hand to me and with a chaste kiss I slipped away from David. Before I could reach out for the dark haired vampire’s hand, I was pulled to the side by someone else.  
“Hey now. You weren’t going to leave without saying laters first, were you?” I rolled my eyes at Paul and leaned in to kiss him. The smug grin on his face faltered when I turned his face at the last second and kissed his cheek.  
“Don’t be so cocky, Mister.” He growled and forced his lips onto mine.  
“Animal!” I pushed him away while he was still cackling and completely proud of himself. I turned only to face Marko who was holding up my leather jacket for me.  
“Thank you, good sir.” I exaggerated and threw a mocking glance at Paul before kissing his brother goodbye.

“Hey buddy. How about Amy and I take you to eat something and catch some rides?” Laddie jumped up and down, excitedly clapping his hands together. He stopped when a thought seemed to pop into his head. He looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes.  
“Are you feeling better now? You looked like David when I wake him before sundown…” I felt my heart literally break at his words. I got down to my knees and found it a little easier to be in his presence now that I wasn’t surprised by him.  
“I am fine now. I just felt a little weird and you caught me a little off guard jumping at me, that is all. You still want to come with Dwayne and me?” I held out my hand and the boy happily took it while nodding.  
‘ _Well shit… You are a vampire for barely twenty-four hours and already have so much control over your instincts. You are so hot, I could just_ …’  
“Will you please shut up, Paul?” David was getting annoyed with him again.  
“Fine… But I am calling dibs on tomorrow! Then she is all mine for the night!” I looked at him in disbelief.  
“You are doing what?” I looked at him, basically telling me with my eyes to dare make that statement again.  
“You heard me. I said: I. Am. Calling. Dibs.” He grinned from ear to ear and quickly jumped out of the way when I threw a rock at him that flew into the opposite wall with the strength I had now.  
“Let’s go before he tempts you into doing permanent damage to his face.”

o-0-o

I watched Laddie squeal in delight as the rollercoaster took off with a smile. He was tugged in tight between Dwayne and me. Being around the boy got easier by the minute. Maybe it was because Dwayne had fed me his blood earlier or maybe it was because I knew the boy was family or he would be one day when he transitioned fully. There was a sudden stabbing in my heart as I looked at the boy beside me.  
“What’s wrong, princess?” I looked at the tall vampire with tears in my eyes that had nothing to do with the wind.  
“I will never have kids…” My voice was a low whisper, almost carried away by the wind, still easy enough to be picked up by the heightened senses of a vampire. Dwayne gave me a pained look.  
“I am afraid so, my love.” As soon as the ride stopped I jumped out of the cart and ran off to the side as fast as I could without getting noticed to be too fast for a human.  
“Amy?!” Laddie’s high voice was loud in my ears but I chose to ignore him.  
“Give her a few minutes, buddy. There is a lot she has to deal with now.“  
“But she will be fine, won’t she? I like her. I don’t want her to be sad… Did I make her sad?”  
“No, you didn’t. Becoming a vampire is difficult when you first realize what you can no longer have. But that is a conversation the two of us will have when you are a little older. Come on. Let’s get some food and we will bring some along for Amy as well.” I appreciated Dwayne saving Laddie from taking the blame for my second outburst that evening. I could still hear them for a little while longer as they walked away. I was surprised that Dwayne trusted me not to snap with so many people around.  
I walked down to the beach and sat close by the water, staring off into the dark. There on the rollercoaster I had become aware what turning had really done in the long shot. Sure I still meant what I said about having nothing left to life for with Shelly being dead now. But David had been right, I hadn’t thought this through all the way. Not that I would ever let him know he had been right. I hadn’t thought about the possible wish to ever have children of my own until I had spent the evening with Dwayne and Laddie. He would have been a man I could have imagined having kids with. Not only him but all of my boys. My body would not change from now on. In fact my body was dead. And a dead body meant it was not supposed to give life when it had to take lifes to survive. Another wave of sadness hit me and the tears started falling.  
I would never have children. I would never see Shelly again. I would never see another sunrise ever again… It hit me full force what I had left behind in that one moment where I thought I knew what I was doing. And I just realized I didn’t know what I asked for when I wanted to become a vampire to begin with.


	14. Following orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back. Sorry it took me so long. But between starting a new job and some other silly stuff that needed to be taken care of there was little to no time for me to continue writing or even come up with anything. Thank you for your patience and for all the support I've been getting on various channels. I hope I will be able to update on a more regular basis again.

I sat there for what felt like forever, just staring out at the dark water. I felt something nudging against my mind, trying to get my attention.

' _Do I need to come and get you or are you coming back on your own? You've been gone for three hours now_ …' I almost couldn't believe it. Had I really been sitting here that long? I scrambled back to my feet and brushed off the sand that stuck to me. Slowly I walked back towards the boardwalk which now seemed awfully loud and crowded. I felt some kind of pull on my body and mind, seemingly pulling me closer like a magnet. Not long after I caught sight of Dwayne overlooking the crowd. As if sensing my eyes on him his gaze caught mine over the distance.

"Took you long enough… Are you feeling better now?" I took his outstretched hand and nodded.

"I didn't want to worry you. It was just… It was a little much. With Laddie there I only now realised what I gave up. Don't get me wrong. I love you and your brothers, I love Laddie. I would not change a thing or make any other decision. It just hurts to realise I will never have children of my own, that I won't grow old, that there will not be another sunrise for me…" Dwayne pulled me into him, tugging my head under his chin. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. I could feel his compassion through our bond. I could feel his pain.

"Look who found her way back." I turned my head and looked at David, who was sitting on the reiling next to us. He jumped down and walked over, pulling me from his brother and into a demanding kiss.

"I am sorry, David…" My voice was a low whisper, but I knew he had heard me.

"Don't worry about it. I am proud of you. You did much better on your first day as a vampire than Paul has."

"Hey! I was totally stoned and hungry…" I couldn't help the laugh. Of course Paul had acted out on transitioning. I stumbled a little when David started walking, still holding my hand and pulling me with him.

"Where are we going? And where is Laddie?"

"Don't worry. He is with Star. Or should be if she knows what's good for her…" His growl had me looking up at Dwayne. His jaw was clenched tight and I had the feeling that Star had abandoned her duties concerning the boy on more than one occasion. David pulled me along the boardwalk, the few people still up and about quickly jumping out of the way just like the first time I had been with my boys. Most people looked away as soon as they were caught staring at our group, still some girls shot me angry looks and I just smiled back at them.

"Carefull. You might just choke on that big smile, cupcake." I looked to my left and grinned at Marko.  
"Couldn't help myself. Besides you are the one constantly grinning…" I walked straight into David since I hadn't noticed he stopped walking. Looking up I recognised the building in front of us.  
"Video Max? What are we doing here? I always thought Max hated you coming here."  
"You will understand in a minute." David pushed me towards the back entrance and through the door. We stood in the dimly lit hallway for a second before he knocked on the door to our right. Up front in the shop I could make out Maria's voice, who was ushering out the last customers before closing up.  
Entering the room I knew to be Max's office I noticed nobody was there.  
"Sit. He is on his way." I was nervous when I took a seat on the chair in front of the desk. David pushed away some papers carelessly before sitting on the wooden surface and lightened a cigarette. Marko and Paul pulled out some boxes to use as seats while Dwayne stayed standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. We sat in silence for what felt like hours to me. I caught up on Maria's scent fading, so I assumed she had left the shop. But there was another scent. One I recognised but couldn't place. A looming presence, growing stronger every second.  
"Relax princess." I wanted to say something when the door to the office opened.

"Off my desk, boy!" I looked at Max a little dumbfounded. Sure it was his office but still I hadn't expected him. What was he doing here at this hour? David bared his teeth for a second before getting off the wooden desk and leaned against the wall next to the door instead.  
"It is good to see you, Amy." His gaze had softened a bit and I felt myself relax a little while he took a seat in his chair behind the desk.  
"What is going on here?" I found my voice again and looked at David in confusion. But it wasn't him who answered. In fact I had never seen him in a state like that. He looked like the dog that just got kicked for sitting on the couch, none of his usual confidence and arrogance left.  
"So for once the four of you actually did as you were told. I am almost impressed. As for your question my dear, I am the reason you are here tonight. To welcome you to _my_ family."  
"Your… family? Wait a second… You are a vampire?!" I was shocked. Max gave me one of those soft smiles I was so used to. I got out of my chair and started pacing around. How had I not noticed? True I only ever had seen him after dark, but I had always pinned it on the fact that this shop wasn't his only one.  
"But… How? I thought you hated the boys. I don't understand…" My mind was running full speed, trying to catch up with the facts.  
"Calm down, sweetheart." David caught my wrist and pulled me against him, which helped a little.  
"Well. It wouldn't have been in my interest if people knew of my connection to these troublemakers. Though they are my children and I made them, they are just as disobedient at times. They built up a reputation that didn't mix well with my business and efforts to blend in." He looked at me leaning against David and slowly processing what he just said.  
"You made them… So that means you are their… sire?" I looked up at David for confirmation of my assumption. He gave me a slight nod and quickly pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Exactly, my dear. I am sure it was confusing for you to find out what they are and what you were becoming."  
"Nah. She took it like it was nothing. Didn't even shed a single tear over it." Paul cackled in his corner and winked at me.  
"Did I give you the impression I was interested in your opinion at this point? Sit down and shut your mouth until told otherwise." I flinched at his sharp tone towards Paul and felt the urge to snarl at him for treating him like that.  
' _Don't. As much as you hate it, keep it to yourself for now_.' David's arms had tightened a little around me and I noticed that the other three were looking at me as well.  
"As I said. It must have come as a surprise to you. With everything you have been dealing with of late." There it was again, this soft smile. But it didn't feel authentic anymore, not like a few days ago. It seemed forced, practiced over and over again until perfection.  
"Honestly it wasn't such a big surprise after all. I felt like something was off from the get go. I just came to realise I was more at ease around them than around any other person I've ever met before. It wasn't that hard of a decision to give up my mortal life. There wasn't much left for me anyways." Max nodded slowly.  
"It doesn't surprise me that you took it so well. I knew you were strong the moment I met you a year ago. I knew you were made for this. It was the right decision to tell them to bring you into the family."  
"Come again?" Did I just hear that right? He told my boys to make me a vampire?  
"Oh, you didn't know?" The older man raised his eyebrows and looked directly at David. I pulled away a bit and looked at him as well.  
"David what is he talking about? Didn't know what?" There was a sudden pain and a hint of guilt in his face when he avoided looking into my eyes.  
"David?" I had an ill feeling in my stomach.  
"He told us that he wanted to turn you into a vampire and therefore make you his daughter. To make you one of us… It was our order to get close to you…" I whirled around and looked at Paul. He was sitting there with his head in his hands, fingers threaded in his hair and a pained look in his soft blue eyes. He looked at me pleadingly, but all I felt was anger boiling up in me.

I pulled away completely from David and took a forceful step away from him. I couldn't believe this.  
"Amy…"  
"Don't you dare touch me!" I snapped at Dwayne, losing control for a second. I felt my face shift for a second before I regained control. The anger and disappointment still boiling right under the surface. He pulled back his hand but didn't move away.  
"Is that true?" I looked at Max. I wasn't mad at him, even when he was the one behind all of this.  
"It is. I told them to get close enough to you to convince you of turning. They weren't allowed to tell you whose orders they were, but I never told them to keep it from you. I assumed they told you about the truth behind their intentions since you grew so close so fast." Max had leaned back in his chair and watched me with interest.  
"Amy…"  
"So it was all a lie?" I glared at David, who had pushed off the wall by now.  
"It wasn't like that..." Paul now joined in.  
"So you didn't follow orders when you asked me to hang out with you?!" My words were harsh. I didn't feel any regret about snapping at them or when Paul flinched as if I had slapped him across the face.  
"At first we did follow orders. But we didn't expect to fall…"  
"Oh shut it, David! I am so through with all the lies and games. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you followed orders like a good little boy and then suddenly realised you had real feelings for me? Do you think I am stupid?!" I turned to look at the others. Paul had tears in his eyes and watched me like a beaten dog. Marko had pulled his knees to his chest and was staring off into nothing while biting on his thumb. A gesture I had come to recognise as a sign of nervousness. Dwayne had his hands buried in his pockets and looked at me with those dark eyes, searching something it seemed.  
"But it is the truth. We didn't tell you, because it didn't matter. Nothing we told you was a lie…" Normally his calm voice would manage to bring me down again, but not now.  
"Oh hell yeah. I am sure. Did you have fun watching me fall for you like a lost kitten? It wasn't enough for you to make me think you actually cared enough for me to want me despite my past. I really believed you when you told me I was yours! Was it as hilarious for you as it was for me? Was I just a good fuck? Did you even plan to tell me or where you just going to drop me off at Max's and leave me?!" I got angrier with every word. I hated them. I hated them for what they did to me. I hated them for making me believe I found a family. I hated them for breaking me again into a million pieces.

"' _Look at me Amy_!'" David turned me to face him again and took my face in his hands. His eyes bore into mine, I felt his mind push into mine and realised he was trying to pull rank on me. A loud slapping sound echoed in the now silent room. David didn't even try to turn his face back towards me. He just let go of my face and spit some blood onto the floor. I had slapped him across the face with full force. The scratch marks from my fingernails on his cheek were healing right before my eyes.  
I turned towards the door and opened it.  
"Amy, please…" It was the first time Marko opened his mouth. He looked absolutely defeated.  
"Fuck you, lying piece of dead shit." I walked out, towards the exit and out of the video shop.  
"Sit! All of you! Let her go." I heard Max keeping them from following me. And honestly I had no idea what I would have done if they had tried to stop me now. When I finally reached the beach for the second time this night, I realised I didn't even know where to go. I had nothing. No place to call my own, no family, nobody. Except maybe… I turned back towards the boardwalk and tried picking up a certain scent.


	15. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me forever to update this story. I don't remember how many times I deleted the whole thing again and again because it didn't feel right and didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. The chapter isn't that long but I had to make a cut where I did so the next chapter doesn't get messed up again.  
> Thank you for all the continuing support. I still can't believe how many people actually read this story and are still following and commenting on it. It really means the world to me and I would like to thank each one of you personally if possible. So let me just say thank you to all of you. I hope you are all still well and got through this shitty year somewhat unharmed by any tragedy. Stay safe!

I followed the scent through and out of town. As much as I hated going to him of all people, who else would I turn to? He was the only one who could understand what was going on and what I had become. I couldn't bring myself to drag Maria into all of this, not if I wanted to honour all that she had ever done for me.  
I slowly walked up the shallow hill and towards the old farmhouse on top. It was an odd feeling standing in front of the house. It reeked of death. I checked once more for a car standing outside in the driveway before gathering all my courage to walk up and knock on the door.  
"Amy?"  
"Hey, Michael…" I let out a groan when he roughly pulled me into him. It took a large amount of willpower to not just snarl at him. With my now heightened senses, I hated being close to him even more. Coming here had been a completely practical decision.  
"Sorry. Come in." He pulled me inside and towards the kitchen. Looking around I cringed. The cave had been a mess sometimes but this… I could smell dead animals and I would take any bet it was coming from those closed double doors leading away from the living area.  
"Amy why are you… Have you been crying?!" He gave me a concerned look and I let out a long sigh.  
"Look, Michael… Things will never be the same between us. I am a different person now and not the girl you were with in Phoenix anymore."  
"Yeah… I kind of got that by now." He nervously scratched his head. "But why are you here now? I thought David was keeping you on a leash. Last time I checked you were pretty much glued to those four…" I let out an involuntary growl.  
"Things changed a bit… And I didn't really have anybody else to turn to." I could see it in his face that he wasn't exactly pleased with my words.

"I know it isn't any of my business but what happened?" He leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"They lied to me… Everything was just one big lie from the get go." My voice was low and it was hard to even get the words out. It felt like betraying them, though they were the ones who had betrayed me in the first place. I looked up when Michael let out a grunt.  
"I told you, that you couldn't trust them, Amy."  
"I know you just wanted what was best for me." I almost spat the words and actually felt a little sorry for treating him like this. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn't fair. You just reminded me so much of a past that I'd rather leave behind. And coming here helped me to finally do that. You suddenly appearing here triggered some unwanted memories. I thought I found a place where I belong again. People I belong with… Turns out it was just one big fat lie. Just so they could turn me. And now I am this… This monster!" Michael opened his mouth but was interrupted by another voice.  
"Amy!" Shocked, I caught the brown haired cannonball midair.  
"Laddie?!" The boy was clinging to me like his life depended on it. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the cave…"  
"I couldn't leave him with them." I looked towards the door and raised my eyebrows at the curly haired girl. What was going on here?  
"I am hungry, Amy…" I looked back at the boy in my arms.  
"I asked you five minutes ago…"  
"I don't want food from you!" I flinched at Laddie's high pitched voice as he shouted back at Star. "I want Amy! And I want to go home! Can we go home now?" I felt like someone was crushing my heart in their fist. How could I tell him that I wasn't here to take him home?  
"Amy? What is wrong?" He looked up at me with those big brown eyes, his face wrinkled by a heavy frown. I let out a heavy sigh and put him back on his feat. I took both his hands in mine as I crouched down in front of the boy.  
"Look… I don't know how to explain this to you. You are a big boy so I am going to be straight forward with you, okay?" Laddie nodded his head eagerly. "I didn't know you would be here. I didn't come to get you home, I came here to get away. I… Your brothers and I had a big fight."  
"But you can make up. Paul and David fight all the time. I can tell them that they have to forgive you. We can go now and tell them!"  
"I am afraid it isn't that simple, Laddie. They hurt me really bad… I will not go back. I can't go back because I can't forgive them."

I could see the confusion and hurt in his little face and I hated the boys for having me brought in a situation like this. I knew how much Laddie loved those four, especially Dwayne, and I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wouldn't ever be going back.  
"You have some bread?" I looked at Michael and he nodded towards a cupboard to my left.  
"Why don't you sit down for a little while and I make you a sandwich." Laddie nodded happily and ran towards the big couch in the living room. With a sigh I got back up to my feet and started putting together something for the boy.  
"You won't go back." I didn't even look up when Star suddenly stood close to me. With a little hesitation I continued spreading some peanut butter on the bread.  
"No. Not after what they did to me…" The words felt heavy on my tongue even when I knew they were true.  
"And if there was a way to cure you?" I looked up at her in surprise.  
"There is a cure for this?" I wasn't sure if I believed her, never before had I heard of a cure to vampirism.  
"There is. In a way. That's why I took Laddie and came here when you and the boys were gone from the cave. But you might not like it." I looked between both of them, Michael just gave me a look that said Star was telling the truth. I bought myself some time by picking up the plate and bringing it over to Laddie with the promise I would tell him some stories once I had finished talking to Michael and Star before I returned to the kitchen.  
"Tell me." I didn't know if I really wanted to go back to being human but what could it hurt to hear them out?  
"They need to die." I was sure my mouth was hanging wide open at Star's emotionless statement.  
"Come again?"  
"What Star is trying to say is that in order to return back to normal is to kill the vampire that changed us. And that would be David." I still couldn't do much more than to stare at both of them as if they just tried to explain to me that elephants were able to actually fly.  
"You are joking." Both shook their heads no and I let out a short snort. "Look, they really deserve some sort of punishment and I might hate them right now. But ill them? Really? Come on that doesn't seem a little over the top to you Michael?"  
"If you won't do it for yourself, what about Laddie? You want him to become this?!", Star snapped before Michael had even the chance to open his mouth. "For heaven's sake Amy, he is just a child. He doesn't even understand what is happening and what he is in for. You can't want that for him." I bit my lip and looked over to the boy who was happily eating away at his sandwich. It was true I was mad as hell at David and his brothers but I didn't want them dead. They didn't deserve that even when I had wanted to tear off David's head a few hours back. Another thought popped into my head.  
"But you two realise that David isn't the one behind all this? He might be leading the pack but he isn't the sire." Something in Star's eyes had me furrowing my brows. She seemed like she was out for blood and not like the sweet and innocent girl she always was around Michael.  
"It doesn't matter. It was his blood and when he dies we can be normal again!" I took a step back when she snapped at me and I looked at Michael. My eyes were searching for something in his, anything that told me he wasn't going for that plan. My hopes were crashed the moment he put his arm around Star's shoulder.  
"Michael… You can't seriously believe…"  
"And what if I do believe her? She has been around them longer than you, Amy. Why would she lie to me?"  
"And it isn't like you would have cared much for Michael since he came here. I did, you just played him and made him kill." My eyes shot from one to the other in disbelief. A tingling in my back and a growing heaviness on my body reminded me that there wasn't much time left until daybreak.  
"I will have no part in this. I will take Laddie with me when I am leaving. He will not see the ones he considers family die at your hands." I turned around and walked again towards the living room to get the boy and be on our way before we wouldn't be able to leave once the sun was up.  
"You can't let her take him!", I heard Star's high pitched voice and a split second later something heavy connected with the back of my head and my vision went black before I even hit the floor.


	16. Pain

“She still hasn’t come back… I can’t feel or hear her… What if she left us for good?” Marko was still anxiously pacing around since they had returned to the cave after Max was done tearing them a new one.  
“Stop worrying so much. Amy isn’t stupid. Give her time to calm down. She has just changed, her emotions are all over the place, she just lost her cousin and then Max drops the bomb. You’d be upset too. She’ll come around.” Dwayne didn’t even look up from his book. In a fit Marko grabbed the book and tore it from his brother’s grip, mad about the dark haired vampire being so calm when Amy was somewhere out there, all by herself, still new to this life and hurting beyond compare. Dwayne looked up at his brother in annoyance. He could understand Marco’s feelings, it wasn’t like he didn’t worry about their girl but he trusted her to be safe and make the right decisions.  
“Give me back my book.”  
“Fuck you! You really just going to sit there and wait?! I’m heading out for her!” Marko flung the book across the cave which brought him another one of Dwayne’s death glares. Nobody messed with his books.  
“You will not be heading out, Marko.” David had finally returned to the cave, Max had insisted he stayed back after the others went home and then he had been all over town in search for Star and Laddie since they had both vanished from the cave. “It’s almost dawn, you cannot go out now. Dwayne is right. Amy’s smart, she will know to keep away from sunlight. She might even need a few days to come around.”  
“Any luck finding Laddie? I swear if anything happens to him I will have Star’s head this time…”, Dwayne growled. He had been furious when they returned and the boy was gone. Before any of them could say something about it they all felt a short jolt of pain go through their body. Maybe a little more than pain, it had been almost like a cry for help one second and then radio silence again.  
“Hey, you guys felt that too, right?”, Paul asked from his spot on the old fountain.  
“Amy…” All of them had spoken in unison as they were well aware of whose emotions just bolted through them.  
“There is nothing we can do now. The sun is rising.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up from being violently shaken. It took me forever to open my eyes. They felt so heavy, in fact my whole body felt like it weighed tonnes. It was a mind numbing heaviness that tried pulling me back to sleep.  
“Amy…. Please, wake up…” The little whiny voice finally got to me and with a little struggle I finally managed to open my eyes and focus on my surroundings. Laddie was sitting in my lap, curled up against me in a little scared ball.  
“Hey. It’s okay, I am awake.” I put my arms around the boy and felt him relax a little.  
“I was so scared, Amy. You didn’t move for hours after they hit you in the head.” I tried to comfort him until he stopped shaking, just whispering soothing nothings into his ear. I took a look around. We were in some kind of attic room, spacious with a bed and posters on the wall. I scrunched up my nose when I smelled Michael all over the place. Sunlight was flooding most of the room since nobody cared to bolt up the big window. _At least that explains why my body feels so heavy. I am not supposed to be awake at this hour_...  
“Hey Laddie, can you tell me what happened after I passed out?” He turned in my lap so that he was facing me and watched me with big teary eyes.  
“Michael picked you up and brought you to his room. When he came back down he and Star started yelling at each other and I wanted to sneak out and get Dwayne. I wanted to help you… Star saw me and didn’t let me go. She was so mean and then she said that I don’t have to ever go back. That I don’t have to see my brothers again. Amy, she wants to hurt them! I don’t want to be here. I want my brothers!” It broke my heart to see him hurting like this. After all he was still just a kid and didn’t understand why all of this was happening and why Star wanted to hurt his family so bad. I took his hands in mine and tried to calm him down.  
“What happened then? I know it isn’t fair to make you tell me but I need to know Laddie.”  
“Michael picked me up and brought me up here too. You were lying on the floor and not breathing or moving. I was so scared. He pushed me in and locked the door. I couldn’t open it and he put something very heavy in front of it… I am so sorry Amy! I couldn’t save you!!!” He threw his arms around my neck and started sobbing again. I hugged him close and reassured him that I wasn’t mad and that I was so proud of him for being so brave.  
 _There must be something we can do. We have to warn the boys… I don’t know what Michael and Star have planned but they cannot get to them before we do. But how are we supposed to leave with the sun high up? I’ll be a pile of dust before we even make it out the window_.  
“Laddie, I need you to listen to me.” He looked up at me with big brown and teary eyes. “I need you to be a big boy now, okay? I want you to go to the boardwalk and to the video shop. Talk to nobody but Maria, tell her I sent you. Tell her, I will pick you up and that I have a few things to take care of. I promise I will come and get you as soon as I can. If Max comes in, you need to tell him the boys and I need his help. Can you do that for me?” His face turned serious and he gave me a firm nod.  
“I want to save them!” I gave him a smile.  
“I know. But you need to be safe. We will save them and everything will be alright. But you have to trust me.” I looked around the room. There was a thick blanket just a few feet away. The only problem was, it was right inside the patch of sunlight.  
“Can you get me that blanket? I need to cover up so I can open the door for you.” Laddie scrambled to his feet and grabbed the blanket. He brought it back to me and I tried to cover myself as far as possible. I took a deep breath, praying this would work. Five steps and I reached the door. It took a little effort but I was able to open it enough for Laddie to slip through.  
“You will be fine. Michael should be asleep and Star as well. I am sorry I can’t come with you. I promise, I won’t leave you there. Here, you will need this.” I pulled a few crumpled dollar bills from my pocket before gently pushing him through the door.

I lost track of time after a while. My body screamed for me to get back to sleep but I couldn’t do it. I needed to stay awake. I hoped Laddie made it to the video shop. I wanted him out of harm's way in case this thing went south. I still had no idea how to get out of here as long as the sun was up. I needed to get back to the cave before Michael and Star could do anything.  
It was well into the afternoon when I opened my eyes. I must have dozed off at some time, despite my efforts not to. I felt groggy and I knew it was the sun and the rest I denied myself. I heard nothing in the house, so I assumed Michael and Star must be still asleep.  
From one second to another I was bright awake. I felt an excruciating pain tear through me and it had me screaming at the top of my lungs. It was a hot searing pain starting in my abdomen, turning into white hot pain. I felt like the flesh was melting off my bones and a heavy ache tore ate my heart. I lifted my shirt, but there was nothing that would explain the pain. I felt even more pain washing over me, both physically and mentally and I knew it was my boys. They were in pain, too.  
“Please, no…”, I whispered before the pain became too much and I collapsed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“...wake up.” Confused, I opened my eyes. The pain was gone but there was still a heavy ache in my heart and I felt like I was missing something.  
“There you go. What are you doing here, dear?” I looked up into Lucy’s eyes which held serious concern. Another look around the room confirmed that it was already dark outside. Maybe a little too harsh, I pushed the woman off me and got to my feet.  
“I need to leave.” I bolted for the door as fast as I could without raising suspicion and could hear Michael’s mother call my name in confusion. I didn’t have time. I needed to get out of here. I needed… What did I need? I needed them, I needed my boys despite the pain they put me through.  
I ran as if I had hellhounds hot on my trail. I needed to get to the cave.  
When I finally reached the cliffs, I could see three figures dark against the even darker sky. Without thinking I dashed towards them and threw myself at the tall figure that had turned my way.  
“Shit, Amy…” Paul’s voice was a low whisper in my ear as I clung to him. His arms went around me and held me even closer. I felt my senses calming down when I inhaled his scent and I started to tear up. Relieve flooded me and I could have stayed like this in his arms for the rest of eternity.  
“Amy…” The pain in Paul’s voice had me lifting my head from the crook of his neck and I looked into his eyes. He slowly let go of me so I was back on my feet.  
“I am sorry.”, I whispered with tears flowing down my cheeks.  
“Don’t be. We should have told you. Come here, sweetheart.” I turned to face David and all but threw myself into his arms. I really was sorry for the way I acted. The way I had yelled at them. The way I had been ready to leave them and take Laddie with me…  
“Look at me.” David pushed my chin up with one finger until my gaze met his icy orbs. “Are you hurt?” I had never before seen so much concern in his face, it almost made my heart flutter.  
“No. But David I need to tell you something. Michael and Star, they…!” David effectively shut me up with a hard kiss and I was reluctant to pull away. But I had to tell them before it was too late.  
“No, David.” I pushed against his chest and tried to make him back off a little. “You don’t understand. They are planning something. Star somehow convinced Michael that killing you will make him human again. That it doesn’t matter who the sire is. David… She wants to see you all dead!” I prayed that he would believe me. But his face was blank as he looked down at me. I looked at the others, hoping they would see reason. Something was off.

“Where is Marko? Is he getting food?” I felt another jolt of pain go through me and this time I was sure it was coming from my boys. Paul and Dwayne moved in behind me and David gently took my face in his hands.  
“He is gone, Amy.” I looked at the blond in indifference, his word not registering with my mind.  
“What do you mean? Where is he?”  
“Baby, he is dead…”, Paul whispered next to me and pulled me against him. My eyes went wide. I looked at Dwayne but the pain in his eyes was all the confirmation I needed.  
“No…”, I whispered. This couldn’t be happening. “No!!!” I screamed out loud. I felt my own pain, same as I felt the pain of the others. I felt a loss so heavy it was almost unbearable. Everything life had taken from me had been painful but I survived. This hurt beyond comparison, it was a pain so unbearable, I wondered if it did leave physical evidence. I was surrounded by my boys as I weeped. Giving me comfort and sharing my pain.  
“Whoever did this will suffer…” My voice was cold and the anger I felt was nothing like the anger I had felt when Shelly died. This time they had taken a piece of my soul and I would make them suffer greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the end. For now at least.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support. I can't tell you how much this story means to me. I will leave the story at this point, maybe return for a second part to it but for now it feels right to stop right here.


End file.
